Twilight: I Wish
by CullenPotter01
Summary: Liana Cullen finds her life change rapidly, when a certain, dark-haired boy imprints on her.
1. Prologue

Twilight: I Wish

Prologue:

I scream in pure agony, fear, and pain in the chilly fall night of my birthday, the 17th of August. Demitri sunk his teeth inside my flesh, sucking my blood, I think. When he stopped, he kicked my stomach and slapped my face, and went to my sister's side.

"I would love to be here when you die, but my master is waiting for me. But don't worry, I'll tell Aro you said hi!" my sister, Jane of the Volturi left our house with Alec, Felix and Demitri. I started to cry. I felt my body burning, and I was helpless. My parents are dead, and soon I will be joining them in Heaven. I don't deserve a place there.

I felt the burn grow, and screamed again. Suddenly the door was kicked open and a beautiful woman and a handsome man ran in.

"Carlisle, look!" the woman says and points me.

"She's dying!" the man, Carlisle, I think, answered and ran to me. I wanted nothing more but to cry and tell how thankful I was for them to come.

"Is there anything we can do?" the woman asked.

"Esme, I think I need to change her. But is it worth it? What if she turns out to be a reckless newborn who can't control herself? I can't live with myself if she hurts you, or worse..." Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, dear, she won't be dangerous. I'm sure she wouldn't even want to be. I can protect myself. Please, save her." the woman pleaded for me. Carlisle sighed, and my eyes widened slightly, when he ALSO sunk his teeth inside my flesh, and bit me. I screamed. I felt the woman, Esme's hands under my back as she carried me out. They were cold, but I didn't flinch. From the pain I didn't feel anything.

Soon we arrived to a huge mansion, and I was laid on a couch. Esme was about to leave, when I grabbed her hand.

"Don't...don't go." I managed to choke out, as she leaned to run her fingers through my hair. I don't even know this Esme, but already she's taking care of me.

Suddenly I started to burn. Every part of me was on fire. I screamed loud. I wanted to die. I'd rather do that than experience that horrible pain. My world went black. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't see Esme anymore. Or Carlisle or anything. I couldn't hear, I just was on fire.

I don't know how long time I was in pain and blackness, but suddenly my vision cleared, and I opened my eyes. Everything was sharp. I could count every hair in the white carpet, see every smallest cracks in the wood panels and see every light string of the lamp. I rose up to sit. That single move took me less than a second. I reached to touch my head. Those two moves happened inside the same second.

Esme and Carlisle stood next to me, hand in hand. I knew they were beautiful, but I felt like I saw their faces for the first time. They were beautifuller than any super model and handsomer than any doctor I had ever seen.

Suddenly my ears picked up voices. I could hear heels clicking to the floor, hair bouncing up and down on someone's shoulders, fingernails trimmed. I heard the upper and lower lip smashing together as someone talked in a beautiful voice. Then I heard pop music. What? I could hear all the way to the main road?

I looked at Esme, and slightly reached for her hand. She touched it gently. I didn't flinch at all, for my shock. It wasn't cold. It was exactly the same warmth my hand was.

I heard movement, and THEY came down the stairs.

The six, incredibly beautiful teenagers with a smaller girl with them. They were like statues. Their skin was pale and looked so smooth. Their eyes were golden and warm. Their smiles and gorgeous features were amusing me, so beautiful they were.

"Who is she?" a dark haired girl asked.

"I'm...Liana." I whispered. The six, beautiful teens walked to me. I've never seen anything like them.

"Liana, meet Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee, but as we like to call her, Nessie." Esme said and a beautiful, young girl stepped away from behind the back of a young, handsome man I now knew as Edward, and I gasped. She was so gorgoeus. Like an angel. I hadn't got yet my own child, I was so young. I rose my hand, and reached for her. Slowly she put her own hand on mine, and moved it to my cheek. Images of this family and her life spreaded through my mind, like a movie. She moved her hand away from my cheek, and I fell on my knees on the floor. I stared to Renesmee's beautiful eyes, Bella's eyes.

Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett looked tense, Esme worried, Alice happy, Carlisle interested, Edward protective and thoughtful and Nessie curious.

"You're so beautiful..." I said to Nessie and then flinched in shock. My voice was like honey, it was different but beautiful.

"Liana. Aunt Liana." she said, and I got up from the floor. Suddenly Rosalie, the goddess-like girl handed me a mirror. I put my other hand on my mouth, so I wouldn't scream. I looked different. My was hair much richer and my skin pale and creamy. But my eyes shocked me.

They were crimson red.

"That's not... that's not me." I stuttered and Rosalie took the mirror back.

"That is you. You're immortal now. " Jasper told me.

"Immortal?"

"A vampire." Esme said. I smiled, and hugged her. She cringed slightly. I pulled back quickly and looked at her in shock.

"Be careful. For now, you're stronger than any of us." Emmett told me, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Welcome to the family." Bella then said, and I thanked her. Can this be true? The same night I lost my family I got a new one. My real mom and dad weren't really rich, but I had just got a car as a birthday gift from them. An old, but rideable Toyota. Though it wasn't the best car in the world, I loved it. My mom's name was Amanda and dad's was Jack. My aunt's name was - yes, was, she was killed by Jane- Liana, and mom chose that name for me. My sister, Jane, and brother, Alec are a part of the Volturi. Dangerous italian vampires. Their leader is Aro, who tried to get me to join them, but I refused. I was a human and so scared, that they'd kill me. And when I refused, Jane was sent to kill me. And now I'm glad I did that. And I'm also thankful to Jane. Without her, I would have never met Esme and Carlisle and their family, now also mine.

Suddenly my throat started to burn. From a ridiculously small flame to a blazing fire. I crouched down immediately, and my lip curled back, letting out a snarl. Jasper and Emmett tensed, and moved slightly forward. Rosalie and Edward did the same. Bella pulled Renesmee next to her. Esme and Carlisle looked at me sadly, but Alice danced to me with a joyous face.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice, you must be very thirsty." she told me. I snarled again to answer her and the flames in my throat grew. I could smell a mountain lion, a deer, lots of different animals.

Alice's hand landed on my shoulder. In front of me, Jasper tensed even more. I could see that he cared for Alice very much. He was ready to protect her, because...

Because I was the danger. I hadn't realized it until now. Could I be reckless? Could I be dangerous to my new family? To the little Nessie?

"I'll take you hunting." Alice told me and disappeared outside the room. Soon her voice could be heard from the yard. I went to the balcony and saw her standing twenty feet below me with a pair of ballerinas. What kind of hunting shoes were they? And I knew nothing about hunting, how could I do it?

"Come on, jump!" Alice's voice sang below me. I swallowed.

"What if I don't land on the shoes?" I asked her. She shook her head and sighed.

"Trust me, I know you will. Just come on!" she said. I took a step back and jumped over the rail. The world seemed to move in slow-motion, and my feet landed exactly on the black, beautiful shoes.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it? Let's go!" Alice told me and started to run in an incredible speed. First I wasn't sure how was I going to catch up with her, but when I took first step to running, I easily got next to Alice.

"Okay, now watch how I do it." she said and leapt over a huge river. It was thirty feet wide, and Alice looked beautiful when she flew over it.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" I heard Jasper's voice next to me and turned. He was standing nearby with arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. I nodded.

"Come on, Liana!" Alice yelled for me. I swallowed again and jumped. I looked in amazement as I could see the tiniest details even I was flying over the river. I landed on the other side as gracefully as Alice had, and kept running with her.

"Okay, there's a deer. We hunt them because we're vegetarians. Now, I want you to watch how I catch mine, and do it." Alice said after we had stopped to a small cliff nearby. Then she jumped and landed on the deer, securing it underneath her body. After that she sunk her teeth into the animal, and soon it stopped trembling in her grip. I looked at Alice with my eyes wide. She stood up, clothes perfectly clean. I looked towards the other deer a little further away. Alice walked to me. I took a shaking step forward. Then my insticts took control.

I let out a low growl and leapt to the air, landing on the deer. I locked it to the ground in a tight grip. Then I bent forward and sunk my teeth into it's neck. I sucked it's blood, and felt it make me stronger. After I finished, my clothes were surprisingly clean. I wiped my mouth and went back to Alice.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Liana, that was amazing! None of us hunted that cleanly for the first time. Now come on. We need to get back to the house." Alice answered and we ran again. Soon we arrived to the house, that was surprisingly filled with a disgusting smell.

"Oh, Jacob and Seth are here. Well, you can meet them now. Just keep control. Jasper, Emmett and I will guard you." Alice told me. Jacob and Seth? Who were they?

"They're shapeshifters. Wolves. Don't worry. They won't hurt you. Nessie would never let Jacob do anything to you, and Seth is too kind for that." I heard Edward's voice upon me.

"I'm not worried about them hurting me, I'm scared I will hurt them, since they seem so nice and all." I answered. Edward laughed, and soon Alice told me he could read minds.

"Just hold your breath, okay?" Alice said as we went inside. I nodded and took a deep breath. Then we walked inside to my new family and the two boys I hadn't met.

"Hey, Liana's back!" I heard Bella's voice. The bigger wolf boy turned to me. Jacob, apparently. I didn't want to take a risk and didn't shake his hand. Then the slightly smaller boy turned around too.

Oh my, he was gorgeous. His eyes widened as he saw me. I smiled. He looked at me in awe, and I looked back with as amused expression as his. He had the most beautiful dark eyes I had ever seen. He was handsomer than any man I had seen. Even handsomer than Carlisle.

"Hello, I'm Liana..." I said.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater." he answered in the most beautiful voice.

"Okay, Liana, let's get your vampire life started!" I heard Alice, and the journey to accepting my new life begun.


	2. Trouble

Chapter 1: Trouble (Liana's POV)

Hi there! I'm Liana, as you know. I was turned into a vampire in the age of 19. I'm a Cullen, I have the best family ever. Of course, Alice had saw me coming. It was obvious, but she had kept it to herself.

My eyes are gold, because I've been living with the Cullens three years already, and they helped me to become a vegetarian. I'm used to my life as a vampire, I enjoy it actually. I've slipped once, when I killed a woman in the forest, but mainly we hunt animals. You probably already know everything about us vampires, so let's not talk about that.

I felt Alice's arms around me, and I turned to her. I gave her a smile, as she sat next to me on the grass. There was no sunny day in Forks today, but no wonder.

"You were in your thoughts-" she cut off when she saw a vision, I think. The vision ended, and she let out a sob.

"Alice? Can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked, soothing her.

"Jane. She's coming! Here! She's coming for us..."

Oh no, definately not. Jane won't get my family, I'll stop her, I thought. I let out a loud growl, maybe louder than ever. I was not going to give my family away. If there's anything Jane will get, then it's me.

I heard a loud crash and the wolves from the forest. Someone was in pain. I could sense it. I have a gift, like Alice, Jasper, Edward, Nessie and Bella. I heal injured people by touching the wound. When I'm doing it, my hands glow in blue. Alice and I darted to the forest, Carlisle and Esme behind us. I gasped when I saw what there was. Seth was laying on the grass, screaming in pain. I saw Jane standing behind him, laughing meanily. She was torturing him. I growled angrily, and she turned to us.

"Sister! So nice to see you here!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Can't say the same!" I answered and lunged at her, but she was quicker. She jumped over me, and ran past Carlisle and Esme, who now were chasing her.

'Oh no!' I thought. 'Seth was trying to stop her! Edward! EDWARD! Edward, do you hear me?! Jane is coming for all the gifted vampires! She's almost there!' I screamed in my mind, hoping that Edward would notice it. And I was right. Edward was outside, Bella on her side, and Jacob inside with Nessie. I could smell him there, along the whole wolf pack. Jane had stopped, when she had saw them there, waiting for her. I turned to look behind me, making sure that Seth was getting okay. He laid there, looking weak and barely breathing. I ran to him and my hands started to glow in blue. Then I pressed them on his chest, and Seth started to breath again. I gave him a smile and ran back to the others

"Come with me, or I'll kill you now!" Jane hissed.

"Never." Carlisle answered behind her. Jane turned around, seeing us. She looked at Carlisle, who suddenly fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

"No! Carlisle! Jane, please, don't hurt him!" Esme whimpered, and Edward attacked behind Jane. Jane fell on the ground, and Carlisle stopped screaming. Suddenly Jane shrieked in pain. Edward had bit her. She got up, and turned to me.

"You! It's your fault! If you had died, I wouldn't be here taking your stupid family away to get all you gifted idiots and getting bitten by this jerk! It's all because of you!" Jane screamed, and lunged at me, but Alice jumped in front of me protectively, and suddenly started to scream in pain. Jane had used her gift to her. I heard Jasper running and shouting her name worriedly. Esme looked broken, when she saw her daughter on the ground like that, and her husband so weak. I screamed in rage and pinned Jane to the ground. I looked at her to the eyes angrily.

"You will never, ever harm my family again, or you'll be going to Volterra with only one feet!" I exclaimed, and let Jane go. Alice had stopped screaming and Jasper was on her side.

"We'll finish this later. I'm tired to play cat and mouse with losers like you." Jane said and pointed me, and left us. I let out a sob and fell on my knees. Esme ran to me and gently lifted me on her lap.

"She was right. Everything's my fault..." I whimpered in her arms. She kissed my hair, and hugged me. My mother. Not the real one, but I didn't care.

"Nothing's your fault. She was trying to make you weak. You're perfectly innocent, and we're safe." Esme answered, and carried me to the house. She laid me on the couch, but I immediately rushed back outside. I wanted to be away from them so desperately. I ran to the forest, going only further and further. I didn't really think where I was going, until it hit me. Denali. I ran forward, without stopping. My thirst was huge, but I didn't care.

After 2 days of traveling, I finally arrived to the Denali coven's house. I was exhausted, and after knocking the door, I fell on the cold snow. I heard the door open, Carmen gasp and suddenly she was on my side.

"I need to...feed..." I managed to choke out. Carmen took me inside. I laid on the floor, weakly. My throat was burning.

"Of course, sweetie, I'll get you some blood. Just wait, I'll be right back! Tanya! Kate! Eleazar! Garrett!" Carmen screamed nervously and disappeared from the door. I saw the four of them coming down.

"Oh dear! Liana! You look ill!" Eleazar said and helped me on the couch. I nodded. Even though I was a vampire, and my family told me I was beautiful, now I wasn't. My eyes were coal black,skin almost white and hair messy. Suddenly Carmen returned with a plastic bottle of animal blood. I took it from her, and drunk.

"Thank you, Carmen." I said. I felt much better already. I saw the relief in her eyes, as I stood up and went to hug her. Then I turned to Tanya.

"Tanya, can I please stay here for a while? I had to get somewhere else..." I pleaded.

"Of course you can, but does your family know about it?" Tanya asked me. I sighed.

"By these years I've learned to know Alice pretty well, so yes, they know, but I'm still going to stay." I said firmly and walked upstairs. I was looking for a bed, any bed would do now. Soon I was laying down in Kate's room, wishing that I could sleep. It's one of the many things I miss from my human life. Kate arrived to the room, and laid next to me. I turned to her.

"Kate...I miss them..." I whispered.

"Who? You can tell me." she answered, and ran her hand through my hair.

"My parents. My real parents..." I said, and Kate hugged me. I'm glad I have her and the others.

"You have us." Kate continued softly, as I still held her close, almost fearing that she would leave. I smiled, and she wrapped her arms around me safely.

"I love you. Thank you." I said, and curled up into a ball next to Kate.

Next morning I walked downstairs, feeling better than ever. I had been laying next to Kate the whole night. It felt so good. Suddenly I froze to a way too familiar voice:

"Good morning Liana. I thought I'd find you here."

Aro. I stepped forward as he held out his hand. I tried to stay as calm as possible, because if I'd do anything wrong, the whole Denali clan would be killed, right in front of me. I took a hold on Aro's hand, as he let my thoughts race through his mind. I felt kind of bad. Aro saw everything. He saw how I was changed. How I had slipped and killed a human, the confrontation with Jane, Esme comforting me, my every sad and happy moment. He saw my whole life. Including my humanity. Suddenly he let my hand go, and stared at me with wild eyes.

"Ah, you have healing powers?" he guessed, and I nodded. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar were standing behind me, Eleazar ready to defense his mate if he needed to.

"You want me to join you. I don't need to be Edward to know it." I said coldly. Aro stepped forward, and I could see that his patiency was ending. Slowly I walked past him and outside, aware of his actions if I would continue being stubborn. Tanya and others followed me, and Aro too. He was twenty feet away from me, and looking at me with a cruel smile.

"My dear, dear Liana, you are absolutely right, I do want you to join the Volturi. Think about it. It's your home." Aro answered me.

"My home is here and with the Cullens. You don't have anything, that could make me join your jerks." I said firmly, and Aro stepped forward.

"Anything?" he asked and suddenly ran vampire speed around me. All I could see about him was a black dot. I heard a scream, and Aro was already back in front of me, holding Tanya tightly in his grip. I growled.

"Let Tanya go, now." I said. He laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't-"

I ran towards him. I kicked him to the face, making him let Tanya go. She fell to the ground and backed up. I screamed for Kate, and she gave Aro a shock. He growled and left us immediately. I ran to Tanya, went down to her level, and sunk my head to her chest.

"I'm so sorry...I was so scared for you...You know I c-can't lose you..." I sobbed and Tanya hugged me.

"Shh, Liana, I'm here. There's nothing you should be sorry about. I'm okay, he didn't hurt me. You're not going to lose me." she said and pulled me closer to her arms. I smiled, and felt her soft hand going through my hair as she whispered calming things to my ear. I wasn't ready to lose her, especially after what happened with Jane yesterday. I rose my head and Tanya pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Just...don't let me go...not yet..." I said. We got up from the snow and went back inside.

"Never, sweetie, never." Tanya answered. I wasn't in the best mood, so I decided to call Emmett. He always knew how to cheer me up, though I prepared to hear worried voices from the background and an angry Rosalie. I held the phone to my ear, and suddenly heard Emmett's happy voice.

"Liana, thank god you called! Alice saw what happened, are you guys okay?" he shouted. I giggled.

"We're perfect. I'm sorry if I got you worried. Tell the others that I'm okay, nobody got hurt, and Carlisle and Esme can put me grounded for a month if they want." I answered to him.

"Okay! Hey guys-"

"Emmett! I'm still here!" I hissed to the phone.

"Oh. Right. So, you coming home soon?"

"I don't know. I think you guys hate me."

Emmett laughed. "We? Hating you? Impossible."

"Aww, thanks Em. Oh, is Rose there? I'd like to talk to her." I said and soon I heard Rosalie.

"What you were thinking?! You could've got yourself killed, you lazy, idiotic, wonderful, stupid-Oh who am I kidding, you're evil, and I like it." Rose exclaimed and we giggled together.

"I'm glad you guys are okay. Send my love to everybody! Bye!" I answered.

"Bye!" she repeated and hung up. I put my phone on the table and sat down next to Carmen to watch Titanic. When Carlisle became a vampire, he could've been in the Titanic, and died. But he didn't, and I'm here thanks to him.

"Liana, you need to hunt. I'll come with you." Garrett suddenly said, and I nodded. From the corner of my eye I saw him giving Kate a quick kiss, and then he came after me. We ran to the forest, and soon I caught the scent of a big deer. I went happily after it, and soon it was already in my tight grip, when I was holding it so Garrett and I could drink.

"Come on, I want to show you something." he said and led me to a cliff, which was the way to an unbelievably beautiful view.

(Alice's POV)

A smile curled up to my face. Garrett was showing something ridiculously amazing to Liana. Rose and Esme looked to me.

"Aww, so adorable! That view is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"What view?" Esme asked. I giggled and went to sit next to my mother-figure.

"I won't tell, it's a secret." I whispered and danced to Jasper. Edward appeared next to me, and I gave him a murderous look, warning him, that if he would tell Esme and Rose, I'd beat him. Then Jasper and I went outside. We sat on the grass, and I tangled my fingers with Jasper's. I looked up to his eyes.

"I'm happy that I have you." he suddenly said.

"I'm happy that I have you, too. What would I do without you?" I asked. Jasper kissed my cheek, and I climbed on his lap, resting my head on his chest. The moment seemed so happy, so calm, even we know, that something's not right, and the Volturi has something to do with it. The sun hit us and our skin glowed like a thousand diamonds. I rose my head and kissed Jasper. We don't kiss that often.

(Esme's POV)

Carlisle's car drove to the yard. I walked to him and gave him a quick kiss. I always miss him when he's at work. Liana had called us moments ago, and I was so happy to hear that she and others were okay. Carlisle went upstairs, and I followed him. He put his arms around my shoulders, and I smiled.

"Is everything okay? You seem to be a bit... lost in your thoughts." he asked, and we sat down on the edge of our bed. I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

"Carlisle...I'm thinking of Liana. Why did she leave? Am I a bad mother?" I asked, and Carlisle laughed.

"No, you're a wonderful mother, but she was feeling guilty, and needed some space. I try to understand her, we all need to try to do so. She's not a newborn anymore, she can take care of herself and her bloodlust. I think you know that." he explained.

"Of course I do, but...I can't help but worry. I've lost a child before, I don't want to lose one again." I whimpered as the bad memories raced through my mind. Charles. The way he treated me, when we were supposed to be a married couple! Where was our happily ever after? Then another sad memory. My baby boy Noah. I had just chose the name for him, and then he was gone. I could've swore a tear rolled out of my eye, but vampires don't cry. I felt Carlisle shaking me, and suddenly I was back in our bedroom again.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked.

"Nothing serious. Just bad memories..." I whispered, and was suddenly kissed passionately by Carlisle. He made us fall to the bed, and we kept kissing. I was the first one to pull away.

"What was that for?" I giggled while Carlisle pressed small kisses on my cheek.

"For making me the happiest vampire in the world. Don't think about the past, it's gone." he mumbled while kissing my neck. I giggled again, and Carlisle stopped too. We laid on the bed, and I gazed to his eyes. I fall in love with them always again. Those golden pearls full of love. Suddenly the phone rang again. I ran to pick up. I gasped to the familiar, yet so cold voice. Carlisle was by my side instantly. Aro.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Esme, darling! Good to hear your voice again!" he lied.

"Get to the point. You want something from us." I continued, being a bit scared, normal to my nature.

"Yes, indeed I do. I need to talk about your newest child. Liana, isn't it?" My dead heart jumped to my throat. What could he possibly want from her? "She is being very stubborn. Do you understand, that she hurted me? If I would be a human, half of my face would be black right now! I was just trying to convince her to join me. Don't you agree, that it's a better option?" Aro explained, and Carlisle took the phone from me, staring into nowhere.

"Aro, it's Carlisle. Our daughter isn't coming with you. Her home is with us. Not there. We know that Jane and Alec are there, but Volterra isn't the best for Liana. And I think you want her best, too." he said.

"I do, my friend, but she has healing powers. She would make a great addition to our little family." Aro said coldly. I held Carlisle's hand and tried to calm him down. But I knew that he was too angry to focus on me. I heard footsteps and Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Bella and Rose ran in quickly. Apparently Alice had saw this coming.

"She isn't coming to Volterra!" Carlisle almost shouted to the phone, and even I backed up a bit, and I'm his wife.

"Fine. If you don't give her, we'll come to get her and all the gifted vampires in your pathetic coven." Aro said and hung up. We had heard every word they had spoke. Carlisle dropped the phone on the floor.

"Liana, Alice, Ed, Ness, Jazz and Bella are in danger. We need to get to Alaska, now!" Emmett exclaimed. We ran down and went to the cars. We took Emmett's jeep and he drove fast, not caring about the speed limits. Only Alaska mattered now.


	3. Aro

Chapter 2: Aro

(Carlisle's POV)

We had drove a day non-stop. I let out a sigh of relief only when we arrived to the Denali clan's yard. Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Bella and Jasper went inside with Carmen and Eleazar while Kate and Tanya came to me and Esme.

"Carlisle, is something wrong?" Kate asked.

"Aro's coming for gifted vampires in our coven, so Liana is in danger." Esme explained. Kate told us that she was hunting with Garrett, so she would be okay for a while. We went inside too, and I greeted Eleazar and Carmen. I was thinking about Aro. He wasn't going to take Liana or any other family members of mine away.

Bella and Edward.

My son had finally found a mate. I couldn't be happier for him. They got married and had a wonderful child, Renesmee. They stand by each other, like all of us with our mates. Bella, our mental shield, and saviour in many situations. My daughter.

Alice and Jasper with Rose and Emmett.

Alice, our Ms. Fortune. Her gift is facinating, no wonder that Aro wants her to join the Volturi so badly. Jasper has experience with newborns, useful if we need to train. He loves Alice, and I'm proud of him. Emmett has the powers of a bear, if not even better. I remember Rosalie's story, and how she told me that changing Emmett was the best thing she thinks I've ever done in my life. I'm happy for them.

Liana.

Our hero. She has the ability to heal people by touching the wound. It's amazing. She saved Seth's life when Jane attacked him. If she wouldn't be here, Seth would be in pain and the gifted members of our coven would be at Volterra. I love her. None of my children are mine by blood, but we don't care. Liana's still a daughter to me as anyone else.

And last, but not least, my Esme.

Ah, yes, my private skylight. The love of my life. Words can't explain how much I love her. I don't regret the desicion to change her, because none of us would be here if I hadn't find her. I love everything about her. Her soft hair, lovely scent I'm lucky to breath in every day, her eyes, and her personality. She has the ability to love passionately. I'm probably the luckiest man in the world to have her.

"Carlisle? Carlisle, Liana and Garrett are coming soon." Alice said. I saw Edward frowning for my cheesy thoughts. I grinned at him and turned back to Alice.

"They're okay, right?" Esme asked.

"Without a scratch." Alice said to her, and all we could do now was wait.

(Liana's POV)

I stood on a cliff, staring the most beautiful view I've ever seen. The snowy mountains shined in the sun, river was full of life, and there was hot springs down at the valley. I had never seen anything like that.

"Garrett, this is beautiful! Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"I'm going to propose to Kate..." he mumbled and I jumped on his neck. I was so happy about the news. Now I just need to keep my mouth shut. And trust me, it's not my strongest talent.

"That's so wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Is it beautiful enough so I can bring her here? What if she says no?" Garrett worried and I laughed. I put my hand calmly on his shoulder, and sighed.

"Garrett, it doesn't matter where you take her. She'll say yes anyway. She loves you, I know that." I explained and we started to walk away from the cliff. I smiled. Yay, I thought. A new wedding. And then my smile disappeared again. Oh no, Alice's going to be crazy! I saw Emmett's car in the yard and ran inside the house, stumbling straight into Rosalie's arms, leaving everybody quiet.

"Oh, hi guys!" I waved and got up. In seconds I was surrounded by Esme's hands.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Aro's coming for the gifted vampires." she whimpered, and I sighed.

"Again? But he visited already yesterday!" I exclaimed. I certainly didn't want Aro to come again, though we had now more people. I knew, that he would kill people to get us, and he is definately bringing Jane. I'm positive about it. And she wouldn't like seeing me again. But I had to defense my family, no matter what. Suddenly Alice gasped and her eyes went blank. Jasper was by her side instantly. I feared the worst.

"Alice, what is it?" Bella asked.

"They're coming. And they're taking someone of us with them. I know who...I can't say...Edward?" Alice whimpered.

"The Volturi are going to take...Esme. They know she's not a fighter, and is the easiest one to manipulate. " Edward said and Carlisle growled.

"No one's taking Esme away." he said, and we heard footsteps from outside. Carmen looked out of the window, and said:

"It's time."

We walked outside, Carlisle in front of us, and Esme next to him. I was surprised to see, that Aro had took with him only Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix.

"Carlisle, my friend! What a pleasure to see you! Is the girl here?" he questioned. Carlisle nodded, and I walked past him to Aro.

"Aro. I'm telling you now, that if you don't want your butt kicked, you should-" I stopped when a huge wave of pain hit me. Jane. I fell to the ground, screaming in agony. I heard Esme shouting my name, and she lunged at Aro. He grabbed her before she could hit him, and Carlisle growled angrily. He lunged too, but Demitri and Felix grabbed him into a tight grip. I could see Alec attacking everybody behind me, and they fell on the snow, unconscious. Even Bella. She hadn't got her shield up in time. Slowly the pain stopped, and I got up on my knees.

"Leave them alone, they've done nothing wrong!" I screamed. Aro laughed.

"I know. But this is much more fun. Come, Liana, or she'll leave with us." he said and pointed Esme. Carlisle tried to get free, but didn't succeed. Aro nodded to Alec, and his black smoke surrounded Carlisle, who went limp and Demitri and Felix let him fall to the snow.

"Stop! Please, let Esme go! I'll do anything!" I begged. Aro let her go and before leaving, Alec attacked her too.

"We know that. Eventually you'll surrender, and that's why we won't take her today. We'll be back for you!" Jane hissed, and then they were gone. I heard moans behind me, and turned. Rosalie and Kate had got up first. Then Eleazar, Carmen and Bella. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Tanya were the next ones, and Carlisle and Esme woke up after them. But Alice didn't.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked and ran to Bella and Edward.

"Yeah, we're fine, but what about Alice?" Bella answered and I kneeled over her. Apparently Alec's attack effected more on her. Jasper came to us, and took Alice's hand. I saw Alice's eyes going blank.

"No! This isn't possible! Alec's attack isn't killing! What made it so powerful?!" I screamed. If vampires could cry, I would be doing so right now.

"We don't know, but we'll figure that out later. She's dying!" Jasper continued, and started to sob alongside Bella.

"I think I can help. I must try." I said, and closed my eyes. My hands started to glow in blue. I put them on Alice's chest, and her body started to glow too. The wind got stronger, and formed a shield around her and me.

"Please, Alice, come back! We need you! I need you! I beg of you, don't go! Please, Alice, please!" I sobbed and tightened my grip on her chest. I felt like my powers didn't help at all, but I had to try to save her life. I couldn't lose her, especially to Alec. Suddenly Alice's eyes got normal, and her hand rose up. The wind shield disappeared, and I took a hold on her hand, pulling her into a hug.

"Alice, oh Alice, thank God you're okay!" I whimpered. Jasper was the next to react. He pulled Alice to him and kissed her. I heard Carlisle order Rosalie and Emmett to go back to Forks, to check on Nessie and the wolf pack. Of course Rosalie hesitated, but agreed. Suddenly Alice whispered something to my ear, that made me smile. It was happening soon.

Garrett was going to propose to Kate.

(Rosalie's POV)

I sat in the car next to Emmett, and listening to music. But it didn't make me feel better. We had been attacked by Alec. And second thing that annoyed me, was that Carlisle had told Emmett and I to go check on the dogs and Nessie. Ugh, they smell horrible. It didn't take long when we already arrived to the yard of our house. I got out of the car, and immediately I could smell one of the wolves, Jacob. Though I hated the wolves, it was good that somebody was there for Nessie. Suddenly the door opened, and she ran to my arms.

"Aunt Rose! Uncle Em! You're here! What happened, where are the others?" she asked me. Emmett took her to his arms from me, and tickled her chin before telling her.

"Smoke-man Alec attacked us, and Aro wanted to take Aunt Liana and others with gifts, but if you ignore that, we're all okay." he said and Nessie gave us a sad smile. The door opened again, and two other dogs came out.

Leah and Seth.

Leah gazed at us carefully, but Seth gave Emmett immediately a high-five. Apparently, he didn't hate us that much. Jacob came out too, and I gave him a little growl.

"Hey Blondie!" he said and grinned at me. I told him what happened in Alaska while we went inside, and I had to cook for the mutts. Jacob was entertaining Nessie, and suddenly, for my surprise, Leah joined me at the kitchen.

"What do you want, mutt?" I asked coolly.

"Take it easy! I'm just trying to make friends. Besides, if you don't count Ness, you're the only girl here. And I don't think that the boys understand girl things." she said, and I chuckled a bit. I gave Leah a sandwich, and we sat together on the table.

"So...does Seth drive you crazy?" I asked.

"He's great, but can be very annoying. He's 19 now after all." Leah answered, and I nodded.

"Trust me, Edward, Jasper and Emmett can be like that too!"

"Hey! I heard that, Rose!"

"Whatever." Leah and I giggled. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all, if you get to know her. We talked about our relationships, families, school and everything. After 10 minutes I felt like she could be my sister. We went to the living room, where Emmett was playing Playstation with Nessie. Seth and Leah had to leave, and I sat next to Emmett after they had finished playing.

"Hunting time, maybe?" I asked while staring into his coal black eyes. He nodded. Jacob came to look after Nessie, and we left. In the forest was very calm. I was happy about it. Soon I smelled a deer. Emmett caught it and we drunk. Then we sat down under a tree, gazing at the moon.

"I love you, Emmett." I said suddenly and kissed him.

"I love you too." he answered and I sat on his lap, my head resting on his chest. We laid there a couple of minutes, and then went back to the house. Jacob was sleeping on the couch next to Nessie. I smiled at them, and went to Esme and Carlisle's bedroom. The only bedroom that even had a bed. I laid there with Emmett, and then we waited for the morning to come.


	4. Proposing

Chapter 3: Proposing

(Kate's POV)

I sighed as I laid my head on Garrett's muscular chest. He stroke my hair gently, and I rose my head to kiss his cheek. I saw Alice and Liana giggle, and gaze at me, but I didn't care. Suddenly Garrett got up, and pulled me with him. We went outside, and he took my hand, leading me to the forest.

"Garrett, why are we here?" I asked as we walked.

"I have to show you something." he answered and in front of me opened a beautiful view to a valley. I gasped in front of it's life and colors.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" I exclaimed, and Garrett put his hand on my cheek. I smiled, and put my hand on it.

"No, you're more beautiful." he answered and I giggled as he tickled my chin, and suddenly brought out lips together in a passionate kiss. I loved him, and he loved me, there was no doubt about that. I felt so good next to him, and all I could think about was Garrett. He pulled back, and I tangled my fingers around his.

"I have something for you." Garrett said, and let go of my hand. 'What? What's going on?' I thought. Then he went down to one knee, and pulled a small, black box out of his pocket. Inside it laid a beautiful, diamond ring. I gasped and put my both hands on my mouth.

"Kate, you know I love you so ridiculously much. Ever since I met you I've been waiting for this day. I had been a monster earlier in my life, but you changed all that. Meeting you was like the whole world would've been smiling to me. No evil creature will lay a finger on you without permission. No one will ever hurt you. I promise you, that I will love and protect you for the rest of eternity, and will never leave you. So, please, Kate, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he spoke. The words had spread out of his mouth so quickly. He had spoke so beautifully. Only now I actually realized what he had done.

Garrett had asked me to marry him. He wanted to be with me for the rest of eternity. I smiled at him in awe, and my eyes sparkled.

"Garrett, I..." I stuttered in shock.

"Well?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes! Of course I'll marry you, Garrett! " I exclaimed and jumped to Garrett's neck. He got up and put the beautiful ring to my finger, and kissed me. He rose me up from my waist and spun me around in the air. I giggled and kissed him again. Then Garrett ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Yes, finally! She said yes!" he shouted, causing an echo. I laughed, and ran to him. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me passionately. He pushed me against a tree, and I put my hands around his neck.

"You made me the happiest vampire in the world. My life is nothing without you. I'm so happy that you said yes." Garrett said.

"I wanted to marry you more than anything, Garrett. I love you, and I always will." I answered and we started to head towards the house, our hands linked. When we stepped in, Carmen, Tanya, Alice, Liana, Bella and Esme's eyes laid on my ring. Slowly they rose their head to look at me. I smiled. Everyone looked at me, like waiting for the answer. I sighed, and rose my hand.

"Garrett proposed, and I said yes." I answered and in seconds all the girls were hugging me at the same time. I could see the boys patting Garrett to the back, and congratulating him. I went to sit down next to the girls.

"I'm so happy for you. Besides, Alice's vision about the Esme-thing didn't come true. We're together now, and you're getting married. I'm so proud of you, Kate." Tanya said as I hugged her.

"Thank you, Tanya. I'm sure you'll find the right one, someday. " I answered. And then was Alice.

"Your wedding is going to be amazing! We can have them at our house. You're going to look brilliant and-"

"Okay, Alice, that's enough. I know, that my wedding is going to be magical, and that's why I want you, Carmen and Tanya to be my maids of honor. But please, there's no rush. Let's just...take a breath, you know, relax." I cut her off. We talked of lots of things. I loved being with my girls. Suddenly Garrett scooped me up in his arms and spun me around. I giggled, trying to escape his grip. Then he laid me on the couch, and came next to me.

"Soon I will be Garrett Denali."

"Garrett Denali. I love it."

(Renesmee's POV)

I woke up next to Jake. Quietly I tip-toed to the kitchen, where Uncle Em and Aunt Rose were already. I smiled at them.

"Morning Ness." Uncle Em said. I hugged him, and took a jar of strawberry jam from the table. I took a bit of it with a spoon, and walked to Jake. Then, carefully, I poured the jam to his mouth. Jake's eyes flashed open, and he laughed in amusement and ate the jam. I giggled and went to Aunt Rose.

"You're pretty, Aunt Rose." I said to her. She turned to me.

"Thanks Nessie." she answered, and I hugged her. Then I went outside, and saw Seth coming in his wolf form. I couldn't help but think how cute they looked when they were in their wolf forms. Seth nudged my arms, and I rolled my small hands around his furry, soft neck.

"I like you wolves." I whispered as Jake came outside.

"Hey Jakey! Wanna play?" I asked. He nodded and we started to play football. Suddenly Uncle Em left the house, went to his car and drove away. I asked why from Jakey.

"He's picking up your family. Mommy, daddy and others." he said to me and we kept playing. And he was right. While I had been playing with Jakey and Seth an hour, Uncle Em drove to the yard. I ran to mom and dad.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're back! And Aunt Alice, Uncle Jazz, and Aunt Liana! Grandpa, Grandma!" I squealed in exitement and hugged everybody. Aunt Alice and Aunt Liana told me everything that had happened in Alaska, also about Garrett's proposal.

"Whoa, cool!" I exclaimed as we went inside. Everybody smelled the wolves immediately, and when Leah came from the backdoor, daddy lunged at her, but Aunt Rose went to the middle of them.

"Edward, stop! Leah and I are friends! Don't hurt her!" she screamed. I walked next to Leah and took her hand. Jakey's friends are my friends too.

(Liana's POV)

Edward had just attacked Leah, but Rosalie had stopped him.

"Edward, stop! Leah and I are friends! Don't hurt her!" she had said, and little Nessie had went to her, and took her hand. I heard Seth growl behind us. I looked at him and he immediately stopped growling. Our eyes met. He went down to the floor level. Then he turned to human, put his shorts on and took my hand.

"Liana, I need to tell you something." he said and pulled me outside.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, and Seth broke into tears. I went next to him, resting my head on his shoulder as if that would help. He turned to me.

"I'm so terribly sorry. I've been keeping something to myself for a while. I'm so sorry. " he stuttered.

"What are you being sorry about?" I asked. I hated seeing Seth like that. He was, after all, one of my friends. I wanted to give him some kind of comfort so desperately, but I thought, that my company wouldn't help right now. I looked at Seth questioningly.

"You know, the day we met, I...I imprinted on you." he said, and my world froze. Those words echoed through my mind. Seth had imprinted on me the day we met? I backed up from Seth, and looked at him like I was going to cry.

"What?" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Liana! But I can't be away from you anymore! It was pain not to tell you! Please, understand! You're-"

"Seth, stop! This is crazy! You've been keeping this to yourself for three years! I'm a vampire, and you're a wolf. We both know, that it's almost impossible for the relationship to work!" I exclaimed.

"Liana..."

"Save it. I just...I just can't be around you right now." I said and ran inside. I jumped to the couch, and, for my surprise, venom tears rolled to my cheeks as I sobbed. Rosalie and Esme came to me, trying to help. I buried my head to a pillow, and continued crying.

"What did that mutt do to you?" Rose asked angrily. I lifted my head and looked at her. Alice and Jasper came down too, after hearing me cry. Esme stroked my hair gently and whispered soothing things to my ear. I rested my head on her chest, and held her hand.

"Seth imprinted on me the day we met." I said, and Rosalie growled. She ran outside, and grabbed Seth from his shirt. Then she pushed him toward a tree. Seth looked frightened. I went to the door to hear what Rose spoke.

"You filthy dog! How dare you?!" she screamed.

"I couldn't help it! It just happened!" Seth protested.

"The last thing on Earth she needs is you! The Volturi is already hunting her! A wolf-vampire relationship is dangerous! If she dies, it's because of you!" Rose continued, and tightened her grip on Seth. Suddenly he phased and pinned Rose to the ground. He growled so loud, that it echoed in the forest. Rose tried to fight back, but failed. I stepped forward and Seth turned back to a human.

"SETH! STOP!" I screamed, and Seth let Rose go. She ran next to me.

"Why did you do that?! She's my sister!" I continued.

"She judges my personal things!" Seth argued with me.

"I think imprinting on me isn't so personal! I'm now a part of this mess, thanks to you!" I yelled angrily.

"What makes you disagree with me in this?!" Seth asked, shouting. Emmett had appeared behind us, and growled alongside Rosalie. I rose my hand to tell them to stop. I walked to Seth.

"What makes me disagree? I don't really know. My life is complicated enough. It might be better if we stayed just friends, you know? I'm sorry, Seth." I answered and left with Rose and Emmett. I could hear Seth sigh sadly, and then he left. I groaned and sat back to the couch. Why me? Why, why, why?

Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Esme sat next to me. Venom tears fell to my cheeks. I turned to her.

"Seth hates me." I sobbed.

"Seth doesn't hate you. It's hard for you two right now, but Kate's going to get married, let's enjoy that." Esme answered, kissed my forehead and we headed to the living room where the other family was having great time. I companied Alice and Bella. We talked a bit, and I started to relax. Everybody were laughing and having fun, when suddenly Alice gasped out loud. Jasper was next to her in seconds, and I held her hand.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I asked slowly.

"I saw terrible, terrible things. We're being seperated from each other. Soon." she whispered, and I could see Carlisle squeezing Esme's hand gently.

"Whatever it is, is it taking Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"Jacob takes her to La Push, then it won't." Alice continued, and Renesmee left the room. I could sense small panic in the living room, as we moved outside from the house. Nobody was going anywhere, I was going to make sure of that, or a least tried to. Suddenly, I heard a crack. Another vampire jumped out of a tree. She had ruby red eyes, long, curly auburn hair and a curvy body. She reminded me of Victoria, who Edward had told me about. We didn't like her.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked, pushing Esme behind him. I stood next to him, making sure the girl would cause no trouble. She giggled meanily.

"Oh Carlisle, I know you, but you don't know me." she said. I was almost scared by her talent.

"How do you-"

"I can tell from people's scents who they are, and hide every scent around you." she cut off and swurl her finger in the air. Every scent that had just lingered in front of our noses, disappeared. "That's my gift. I'm Freya, and I'm here to finish my sister's job." Edward frowned.

"Victoria was your sister?" he asked.

"Of course she was. And I have my own task too. To get that healergirl. But please, let's begin, I want to play already. Now, my darlings!" Freya screamed and suddenly an army of newborn vampires ran from the forest, and started to circle us. They never stopped running. We held each other tight, but I could feel Alice's hand disappear from mine. We would've fough against them, but we were too weak; we forgot to hunt. Suddenly a newborn boy pulled me away. I couldn't tell where he was taking me; so fast he was running. Then I was thrown to the ground. The boy left me, and I was alone. I didn't really know where I was, but one thing was sure.

Alice's vision had came true.


	5. Missing

Chapter 4: Missing

(Esme's POV)

I sat on a rock, in the middle of a meadow, crying venom. I didn't know where I was, and my family wasn't with me. Alice was right; we were seperated from each other. I yelled for Carlisle, but I got no answer. I left the meadow, looking for a city. Soon I saw a sign, that said: 'Welcome to Texas'. I groaned and sat under the sign. Nobody would come and help me. Nobody would care. I was alone. Suddenly a little girl walked from a path, but stopped when she saw me. About 7 or 8 years old, I guessed. She came to me.

"Are you lost?" she asked. I nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, sweetie, I am. What's your name?" I questioned, and offered her my hand. She took it and sat next to me. I smiled at her. She had blond, wavy hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a pink sundress.

"I'm Reese. " she answered.

"Well, Reese, I'm Esme. I'm not from here, I live far, far away. I was taken away from my family." I told her, and got up with her.

"I live in a farm not far away from here with my mom, dad and uncle. They're about as same age as you, you guys should become great friends." Reese said and led me to a huge farm. It was beautiful. Animals everywhere, and it was so alive. Suddenly a beautiful blonde woman, and a brown haired man came to me. Reese told them who I was.

"Nice to meet you, Esme. I'm Vienna, and this is my husband, Dominic. Also, there's my brother, Jackson." Reese's mom told me and nodded to her brother's direction. I smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?" Reese asked suddenly. I shook my head and said I wasn't. Then I went inside with her. I knew, that I had to stay there for a while, but I was going to find my family.

Somehow.

(Emmett's POV)

I kicked dozends of rocks into pieces in pure anger. Freya had took my Rose away from me. I was going to pay for that jerk. I walked forward a road, and soon saw a human hunting a deer. I went to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where I am?" I asked.

"Of course I do. You're in Ireland." he answered. Then it hit me. I ran forward, soon catching a familiar scent. Maggie had been here. They would help me. I kept running, and soon arrived to a mansion. For my luck, Siobhan was outside. I waved at her, and she ran to me.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Some vampire, Freya, seperated our family. Can you book me a ticket for a flight back to Forks?" I told while we walked inside.

"Of course, of course. You'll be home in no time."

"Yeah. That's what I hope." I went to Liam's office. I sunk my head to my hands and let out a sob. I wished, that Rose would've been there right now. Even though I was going home, I missed her so terribly much. And the others.

Jasper and Edward and our wrestles.

Alice, Liana, Bella and our jokes.

Rose and...well, Rose.

Carlisle and Esme, and their caring for me.

I missed them more than anything. I wished that I could sleep. It would be so peaceful. But no, that ability was taken from us, too. I was happy that we knew so many good friends from all around the world, I mean, where would we be without them? I reached for my pocket, and felt something. My cell phone. My mind was happy dancing as I typed Rose's number and called her. Soon I heard her voice again.

"Emmett, baby!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Rose, are you okay? Where are you?" I asked immediately.

"I'm fine, and I'm in North Scotland." My mind happy danced again, a little.

"I'm with Liam and his coven, if you cross the sea, we'll be together. Do we have a deal?" I continued asking.

"Yes." Rose said and hung up. Hell yeah! I was seeing my Rose again. But what if she'll get hunted? No, I thought. She's tough. My sweet but rebellious Rose. I ran downstairs, and spotted Siobhan with her PC.

"Siobhan! Don't book only one ticket. Book two."

(Alice's POV)

For my luck, I had found Jasper quickly. Now we were walking together in the streets of Cairo. Yep, we were heading to see Amun. He didn't live far away, so we reached his house quickly. Jazz cnocked the door, and Tia opened.

"Alice! Jasper! What brings you here?" she asked and led us inside. We sat down on a couch, and I focused on talking to her and Benjamin, who had appeared next to her seconds ago, without us noticing.

"Some Freya and her stupid tricks." Jasper answered, and I giggled, but quickly turned to serious again. Kate's wedding plans were ruined, because I was here. In Egypt! Jasper squeezed my hand, and suddenly the world froze and I got a vision. I saw Esme in some farm in Texas, Carlisle in London, Emmett in Siobhan's, and soon meeting Rose, Edward with Bella in Phoenix ( thank god not further! ), and Liana in...Italy?! I got my sight back again. I looked into Jasper's eyes, and he could tell that something was wrong. He gave me a questioning look, and I nodded.

"Everyone else are okay, but Liana's in Italy! What if the Volturi see her?!" I exclaimed.

"We need to get there, now! I apologize, friends, but Liana is in some trouble, so we need to get there to help. Come on, Alice!" Jasper said and we sprung outside. We ran through the long roads, wanting to...well, get out of Africa! After a day and a half of running, we arrived to a beach, and with our vampire sight, we could see some parts of Europe. I let out a deep breath, and looked to Jasper.

"We'll swim?" I asked, and looked back over to the sea.

"We'll swim." Jasper answered, and took my hand. Then we walked to the sea. It was a long swim for us, even with vampire speed, but in three days we made it to an Italian beach. I got up, and started to walk forward. If I could find a familiar scent, I could find Liana. Suddenly I saw a deer running 45 feet away. I ran after it, because I needed to hunt; I wouldn't be able to do anything if I wouldn't do so. Soon I was drinking with Jasper, ready to continue. Then something unexpected happened.

I was grabbed from behind by strong arms, which definately didn't belong to Jasper. I turned around, and saw Felix. I tried to fight his grip, and succeeded to get free. I helped Jasper and we darted to the forest.

"Alice, no! Demitri's with him, and he's a tracker! He'll catch you no matter where you go!" he shouted after me, and I stopped. He was right. It was no use to fight back; they would win anyway. I ran back, and surrendered. Maybe they would take me to Liana. Demitri and Felix sprung forward, and soon we arrived to Volterra. The big gates of the castle opened, and we were taken to see Aro, who wanted me to his coven, obviously. There he smiled his cruel smile and clapped his hands in excitement. He stood up and sprung at me in vampire speed, but stopped right next to me.

"Where's Liana?! What have you done to her?!" I screamed in anger.

"She's right here, Alice, do not worry." he answered and I saw Chelsea coming to the room and holding Liana in a tight grip. I gasped and tried to get free, but she mouthed me the words, 'don't do it'. Chelsea dragged Liana forward.

"So, you're the healing chick, are you?" she questioned her. Liana nodded, and Alec walked toward me. He put his hand around my leg, and squeezed. My skin cracked, and he let go. I flinched, and heard Jasper growl. I saw Liana struggling to not to kill Alec because he had hurted me.

"Why don't you show us what you can do?" Chelsea said, and Liana walked to me. Her hand started to glow in blue, and as she laid her soft fingers on my skin, Aro, Caius and Marcus stared at her in amazement. I looked at the cracks, that slowly disappeared from my leg, leaving it look like Alec had never hurt me. Liana got up and Chelsea grabbed her again. Marcus walked to me and looked at my foot carefully.

"Facinating! You truly are a healer. Chelsea, let our little friend go, please." he said and Chelsea let Liana free. She ran to me, and I hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have-"

"It's not your fault. It's Freya's. But now we need to focus on how we get away from here! Jazz!" I exclaimed and immediately he got free. He took our hands and we jumped out of the window. Then we ran away as fast as possible. Demitri was behind us, but all we wanted to do, was to get away. Nothing else mattered. We found an airport, and ran inside, past everybody in the line, not caring about their comments.

"Three tickets to Washington, next flight!" I blurted out quickly. A woman handed us tickets, and I checked the timetable to see, when the next flight was leaving. A minute. Oh my gosh, yes!

"Come on!" I shouted as we ran through everybody. I had never been more nervous in my whole life. We ran inside the plane, and only when it rose up from the ground, I felt relieved.


	6. Flights To Home

Chapter 5: Flights To Home

(Carlisle's POV)

London. That's where I was. My old home. It felt good to be back, though I was away from my family. I felt something cold inside my chest. I felt like somebody would've been ripping off my heart. Then it hit me. Esme. Oh, my dear Esme. I missed her. That's why I felt like that. What if the newborns had killed her? No. I refused to think that way. If Esme wouldn't be alive, so wouldn't I. She's my reason for living, my everything. She couldn't be...gone. Suddenly my phone rang, but I didn't care.

'No! Carlisle, she isn't dead! Believe it, Carlisle!' a voice shouted inside my head. My phone continued ringing, but I still didn't react.

'Answer it, Carlisle! It could be Esme!' the voice coninued, a little louder this time. I listened to it's words, but I still didn't check my phone. Like there would be no hope for Esme anymore. Then the voice returned, and seemed angry.

'DARNIT! Carlisle Cullen! You pick up that phone call right now, or I'll be screaming inside your head the rest of the day!' it screeched, and I answered.

"Hello?" I started.

"Carlisle! Oh, Carlisle, how good it is to be hearing your voice!"

Impossible. That voice. I recognize it anywhere. My sweet, dark brown haired angel's voice. _Esme_. She was alive! I put my free hand on my mouth. My Esme was somewhere, safe!

"Esme, i-is it really you?" I stuttered in shock.

"Yes, darling, it is me. I've been so worried. I thought you were dead! I-"

"Esme, I thought the same. You know, that I can't live without you. I miss you." I cut her off.

"I miss you too, so much. I'm in Texas, but I'll leave soon. You?"

"London."

Esme squealed in joy. I smiled. Just hearing her voice made me feel better.

"I'll be there in a few days, I promise. I love you." she answered me.

"I love you too." I said and hung up. I rested my head on my hands, and sighed in relief. Esme would come. She would be next to me, soon.

(Liana's POV)

We landed in Washington, and Alice, Jasper and I ran out from the plane as quickly as possible. We ran through the forest, and soon we found a sign that said 'Port Angeles'. Yes! We were close to Forks! We kept running, and when we arrived to our house, I've never felt so relieved. We were home. Well, not all of us.

"Hello! Is anybody here?!" I shouted, and a wolf appeared behind the house. Seth. I groaned, but smiled. He walked to us.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked suddenly. Seth turned to look at me. I tried to look away, but I couldn't.

"I was just coming to ask-"

"Aunt Liana! Aunt Alice! Uncle Jasper!" we heard Nessie. I ran to her and scooped her up to my arms. Jake walked to us from behind the corner, looking first at Seth and then at me. I gave him a murderous look, and shook my head, meaning, 'No, Jacob, we still aren't dating'. He laughed and went inside. I handed Nessie to Alice, and looked back at Seth.

"So, what were you asking?" I asked.

"Nevermind." Seth answered and left us. We went inside, and I laid on the couch, breathing in the scent of home.

"Home sweet home!" Alice said and suddenly squealed in joy. I turned to look at her, and she was jumping up and down from exitement.

"Bella and Edward are coming home really soon!" She said and I giggled. Then I opened up the TV. Nessie sat down next to me and we watched a Bond movie. Bella was going to beat me up for that, but...nah, she's my sister, she'll understand. I wondered if Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett would be okay. I really hoped so. By the night Bella and Edward arrived, and now there was six of us, and still four to come. But they would reach us eventually. And if Freya would show up again, I would kick her ass. Alice, Bella and I begun the wedding plans of Kate in the morning. Her 'I do' moment would be amazing. We had picked the cake and decorations, but pretty much everything else was missing.

"And the main colors would be white, purple and gold. We'll take Kate to buy an amazing dress, and I'm sure that Carmen, Rose , Esme and Tanya would love to be there too, to pick it. Ugh, I can't wait!" Alice told us. I smiled. I couldn't wait either. Garrett and Kate would spend the rest of the eternity together. I was snapped away from my thoughts, when I felt Edward shaking me.

"Somebody wants to see you." he said and pointed to Seth, who was standing outside. I sighed and went to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking, that maybe you would-"

"Hey Liana!" I heard Leah behind me. Seth was being interrupted again. I lost my focus on him, and looked to Leah, who looked dashing in her dark blue, knee lenght dress with a gold belt.

"You like it?" she asked as she spun around to show me the dress from every angle. I chuckled, and somehow managed to take an unnececcary breath.

"Like it? I love it! You look great!" I said, and Leah went inside to talk with Alice and Bella. I turned back to Seth.

"You were saying something." I smiled.

"I'll tell you later." he said and started to walk away, a sad smile on his face. I hated to see my friend like that, even though he had imprinted on me. It was like Bella would see Edward suffering, or Esme would see Carlisle. Wait...no...I actually liked him? 'No, this can't be happening. Seth imprinted on me, and I told us to be just friends! I can't like him. No, no, no!' I screeched in my mind. But then I let my feelings take control. Yeah, he was kind of cute, in his own way. I got inside, and went back to girls. Then strong arms grabbed me from behind and lifted me up to his shoulder. Edward. I squealed and giggled in his arms.

"Edward, I wasn't ready for the wrestle! Let me go!" I laughed and he put me down. I gave him a funny growl and went back to plan Kate's wedding. I dreamed of my own magical 'I do' moment.

It would be with the right guy, the perfect one for me.

'Seth.' my voice called inside me.

I'd be his forever, his only.

'Seth.' my voice continued.

Our honeymoon would be wonderful.

'Seth-'

'Oh be quiet, me! It's not Seth!' I screeched in my mind to my own voice. Or maybe it was Seth. He had imprinted on me, so why wouldn't it be my fate to be with him? Nah, forget it. By 1 p.m we had got all the plans ready, and finally had some spare-time. I walked out and went to Esme's garden, and sat down on the grass. I breathed in her scent, that laid there, no matter how many flowers there was. A single venom tears rolled out of my eye, when I thought of her. My mother. I missed her too much. Suddenly a crack popped me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw Seth coming. I groaned.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I need to ask something." he answered, and I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Well, ask then." I continued.

"I was thinking, that maybe you would like go out with me?" he told. My face darkened.

"Seth, I told you that it would be the best for us to be just friends!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, fine!" Seth shouted back and left me. I sighed. Who was I kidding? Of course I wanted to go on a date with him! Wait, no. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. Yes. YES! I got up and ran after Seth.

"Seth, wait!" I shouted, and he turned around.

"I'm sorry about that. I'd love to go out with you." I blurted out, and my eyes widened slightly because of what I had just said.

"Really? Thanks, Liana! How about if I pick you up tomorrow at 7, okay?" Seth asked. I smiled.

"Works for me." I answered and when Seth disappeared from my sight, I ran inside and to my room. I laid on the floor, and sighed. I was finally, finally going out with Seth.

(Rosalie's POV)

Swim. Swim. Swim. Swim faster, Rose, darnit! Why, why did I have to be such a slow swimmer, even in vampire speed? I hated North Scotland, because Emmett wasn't there. But now I was going to see him again. Suddenly I heard someone shouting my name. In the beach miles away was standing the guy of my dreams. Emmett. I forced myself to swim faster, and when I reached the beach, I got up weakly and stumbled to his arms. He kissed my head and I rose my head to stare into his eyes.

"Even when you're wet you're hot. " Emmett said and I giggled as I kissed him to the lips with full passion. I had missed his lips. I pulled away and we headed to the city. Emmett had booked two plane tickets, and we would get home. When we arrived to the airport, a familiar scent caught my nose. Oh no.

"Freya! She's here somewhere! I can smell her! Run!" I shouted and Emmett and I sped up. We ran through the massive sea of humans, handed our tickets to a stuert, and ran inside the plane as fast as we could. I was confused, because there was no one else in there. Suddenly a tall figure stepped from the cab. I gasped. Freya. Then I fell back. The plane had rose off the ground.

"Is anyone controlling the plane?!" I screamed.

"Of course, Rosalie, dear. I used my little helper on him. He does now everything I say." Freya laughed and swung a little bottle in her fingers. She put it in her pocket and lunged at me and Emmett. We dodged her hit, but suddenly I was thrown toward a window. It cracked when I hit it. Emmett lunged at Freya, but she got out of the way, and opened her little bottle. Purple smoke came out from it, and it creeped quickly towards Emmett.

"NO!" I screamed and opened the door. Huge wave of air started to pull us down, but none of us fell. Instead it pulled Freya's bottle in, and it dropped to the sea below.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" she threated me and lunged. Next thing I knew was Emmett in front of me, and Freya on the floor, headless.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, but we need to jump. Our hometown is down there!" he answered and took my hand. I took a deep, unnececcary breath and we jumped.


	7. Human Blood

Chapter 6: Human Blood (Bella's POV)

Renesmee slept in my arms peacefully, while Edward placed quietly small kisses to my neck. We were in our own home, in the dephts of the forest. Edward, Renesmee and I needed the time together, and though I was relaxed, I missed Esme, sweet, caring Esme and Carlisle, a hero. My parents-in-law.

Edward moved to sit next to me, and I sunk my face to his chest. I may have been tough when I was a newborn, but I can break down too.

"Are they coming home?" I asked like a child, waiting furiously for mom and dad to come home.

"Of course they are-" Edward cut off to smell the air around us. His eyes widened. "Bella, Carlisle's back! With Esme! I can hear their thoughts! Come on, let's go!" Edward exclaimed, and we left Nessie to sleep, and ran out. Soon I caught a glimpse of blonde and brown and next thing I knew was me in Esme's arms as she held me close.

"Bella, oh, dear Bella, are you okay?" she asked almost brokenly and I rose my head to look to her eyes.

"I'm perfect now that you're home! I missed you!" I shrieked.

Then I heard other voices and Emmett and Rosalie came into view. I left Esme and went to them. I could see Esme hugging Edward, and Liana running out from the house next to us. She jumped to Esme's arms and held her so tight, that if Esme would've been a human, she would've been crushed.

We went inside, and everybody got to tell their story, one at a time. Edward went to get Nessie from our house. Soon he returned with the sleeping angel in his arms, and laid her on the couch next to Rosalie. Finally we were all home.

Yes, nothing could beat that feeling, when your family's together again. I could only dream about the days, if Charlie and Renèe would get together again. No, that wouldn't happen, not even in my wildest dreams. They might have been the perfect match sometimes, but not anymore.

They're not like Carlisle and Esme are, or Alice and Jasper. They're nothing like Emmett and Rose or Edward and I. They were unique, and that's what makes them my parents. I'm happy that she has Phil. She knows herself that she's happier with him than Charlie. Though, we would be a family again. Phil's my stephfather, yes, but I don't see him as a part of my family. Of course, my family is now with the Cullens. If I would've never moved to Forks, none of these things would've ever happened. I don't regret moving here, because it led me to Edward and his lovely family.

"We're all home now..." I whispered to Edward as we left Nessie to sleep next to Rose and left to our own house. I've never, ever been happier.

(Liana's POV)

I was extremely nervous about my date with Seth. Would it go well? I had to trust myself. I was wearing a short, flowy turquoise dress with a gold belt, gold hoop earrings and gold sandal heels. I heard a cnock on the door. I took an unnececcary breath, and opened it. In front of me was standing the hottest guy I've ever seen in my whole life.

"Seth, wow...you look great!" I exclaimed in awe as I stepped outside. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Et vous regardez magnifique." Seth answered in French. I giggled as we walked to his car.

"I didn't know you speak French." I said as Seth opened the door for me and I sat down.

"There's so many things you don't know about me." he answered and we drove to a lake I didn't know. Seth opened the door for me and I stepped out. I gasped.

There was lights hangind loosely on the branches of a huge tree. Under it was placed huge pillows, and rose petals surrounded them. It was absolutely beautiful. I heard Seth step next to me, and carefully take my hand.

"Seth, this is beautiful!" I exclaimed. Seth led me to the pillows. On a pillow next to me laid a rose and next to it a little card. I took it and read it. It said:

'Liana, I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier. I know that you might be still shocked about me imprinting on you, but you must hear, that I really like you. I can, no, I will be anything you need or want me to be. I've never before met a girl like you. I wonder, where would I be if Carlisle and Esme would've never found you that night from your house. You're funny, beautiful, brave, rebellious, and an awesome friend. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but we can always be just...friends.

Hugs, Seth'

A venom tear rolled out of my eye, and I put the card back. I looked at Seth, who had blushed a bit.

"You read me like an open book." I whispered, and went to the beach. My hair was flowing in the wind as I sat on the sand, and sighed. Seth understood me. He knew what I must have felt. So, why did I hesitate? Why did I keep telling myself that Seth and I weren't meant to be together, when, maybe, we were. Why would I throw a chance like that away? If Seth truly felt like that about me, there would be nothing to worry about. Seth sat next to me, and I turned to look at him, and our eyes met for a second.

"Seth, promise me, that we will always be friends, no matter what." I suddenly said.

"I promise." Seth answered and we hugged. I had to accept my destiny. I was his imprint. I was now, and I always would be.

"Liana, you're the most amazing person I've ever met." Seth told me. If I would've still been human, my cheeks would've been red right now. I took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thanks, Seth. I think you, along the Cullens and everyone else I've met, are the best too." I answered and put my head on his shoulder. I like Seth. I really, really like him. We're great friends, and nothing will come between us. Our date went wuickly when we talked about our lives, families and other things. We arrived to our driveway, and Seth led me to the door.

"I had fun." I admitted.

"I had fun too." Seth answered and we hugged. I looked up to his eyes and smiled.

"Seth, you imprinting on me was the best thing that's ever happened to me." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Then I went inside, and Seth left. Of course girls asked immediately how did it go. I had only one word to describe it.

Magical.

The next the day went quite normally for others, but not for me. I couldn't stop thinking of Seth. But why would I do that? We went out once, yeah, but...why? Out of thousands of different solutions I ended up to the one I certainly didn't expect. I was falling for him. And hard. After our first date. Great. Just great.

Suddenly I heard that someone was crying somewhere near our school. I ran forward and when I arrived there, I saw Jessica Stanley, Bella's friend, now also mine, and Mike Newton's girlfriend. She was sitting on a bench all alone, sobbing. I went to her.

"Jess, what's wrong?" I asked and sat next to her. I pulled her to a hug.

"Oh, hi Liana...No, nothing's wrong..." she lied. I sighed and with two fingers, rose her chin.

"Jess, look at me. I know, that something's not right. You can tell me. Maybe I can help you." I answered.

"I don't think you can..." she whimpered and cried again. I tried to calm her and convince her to tell me what was wrong. I hated to see my friends like this.

"Well, I can't if you don't tell me. Please, Jessica." I pleaded. She turned to look at me. I put my arm around her shoulders and hugged her again. What was wrong?

"He's with her! I saw them!" Jessica exclaimed and let tears fall again. Who was with who? I tried to stay as calm as possible, though anger flooded through my mind.

"Who? Who did you see?" I asked quickly.

"Mike. I saw him with Sarah. They were hugging, Mike gave her a present and they kissed. Mike's cheating on me!" Jessica cried out. For a minute all I could see was red. I was angry for Mike. He had treated Jess badly. I wanted to kick his ass, and I was going to do that. How dare he? He had been dating Jess and seemed happy, and then, suddenly goes with this other girl! Okay, calm down, Liana, calm down. Slowly I could see again, and looked at Jess.

"He's going to regret, that he ever hurt you like that!" I exclaimed, took Jessica's hand and got up. Wait...where were they? I smelled the air, and caught his scent. We went toward his dad's shop, human speed, which was very hard for me in my angry state. I almost kicked the door open when we went inside. I gasped quietly, when I saw Mike and Sarah kissing in a corner. Jess started to cry again.

"MIKE!" I screamed, and they stopped. Mike looked at me in shock.

"What have you done?! Jess, wait here." I said and went to Mike. I grabbed him from his shirt, and lifted him up from the ground.

"How dare you?! You broke her!" I exclaimed and pointed Jess. Mike tried to get free, but I tightened my grip on him.

"So? Sarah's much better!" he laughed. I let out a furious scream of rage, and throw him to the other side of the shop. Sarah ran in front of him, as if trying to protect him.

"Don't touch him!" she shrieked. I looked straight into her eyes, and she moved immediately. Mike ran behind a shelf, and started to throw stuff at me. Tents, chairs, everything. But when they hit my hand, they crumbled to thousands of pieces. I turned my look towards Sarah. Mike sprung in front of her.

"If you touch her, I'm going to-"

"You're going to what?" I cut him off by lifting him off the ground again.

"You broke Jessica's heart! She cared about you, but you never cared about her! You're horrible, Mike Newton!" I screamed, and put him down. I walked back to Jess, who was crying out loud. I hugged her and left. I gave a murderous look to Mike and Sarah before disappearing behind the corner.

"I'm sorry about that, Jess! It's just that...you're my friend, and I don't want to see you being hurt." I explained. Jess tried to wipe her tears, and hugged me.

"It's okay. Thanks, Liana, for everything. Of course I'm broken right now, but I'll be able to move on, someday. I think you know how much I loved him." Jess answered. Suddenly we heard sirens. Oh crap. Mike called the cops. I groaned. A tall policeman walked out of the car and came to me.

"Did you do that in the shop?" he asked. I nodded.

"Name?" he continued.

"Liana Cullen. I'm 19 years old." I answered him and rose my hands. The policeman put handcuffs on me, and I looked at Jess one more time.

"My son, Dylan is in the car." the policeman told me and practically threw me to the backseat. I saw a boy about my age sitting there. He had green eyes, and brown hair. He smiled at me.

"So, you're one of the spoiled, filthy rich Cullens, eh?" Dylan asked immediately.

"Yes, I'm a Cullen, and we're not spoiled! Money isn't important to us. So shut your mouth." I tried to say as gently as I could, though I didn't like this guy very much. We arrived to the police station, and Dylan companied me when his father put me to a cell. Then he left us alone.

"What are you?" he suddenly asked, and I turned to look at him questioningly.

"Well, as you can see, a human. Like everyone else. " I lied incredulously. He laughed and looked at me like I would be mad.

"No, Cullen, no you're not. You're not like everyone else. Nobody in your family is. I've seen the things you've done. You run faster than a normal human, faster than it's possible. You're paler than others. You can jump from a place normal human couldn't. You and your family are extraordinary beautiful. You're stronger than a human can be. You can crush cars with only one hand. Do you think I didn't see how you broke that stuff in Newton's?" Dylan explained. I looked at him murderously.

"I'm going to destroy you freaks! I'll tell everyone what you are! " he continued and I, un anger once again, broke my handcuffs. Then I rose him off the ground from his shirt and pushed him towards the wall.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked.

"Wait until I get free!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I think you won't." I said, took a deep breath and sunk my teeth to his neck. Then the marvelous scent of human blood lingered around my nose. I tried to avoid it, but couldn't resist, and suck his blood. I let out a sob when I dropped his dead body to the ground. I grabbed a mirror and watched my eyes slowly turn red. I kicked the wall broken, and went outside. Nothing after that mattered.

So I ran.


	8. On Purpose

Chapter 7: On Purpose (Carmen's POV)

I had just got out of the car, when Alice's scream filled the house and the forest near it. We had came to pick Kate's dress, but now it seems like something's wrong. Without warning, we rushed inside and saw the Cullen family gathered to the living room. Esme turned to look at Kate, Tanya and I.

"You're here. Join us, I think Alice saw something." she said and we sat down next to her and Carlisle.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" I asked carefully. She rose her head and suddenly sprung to my arms. I held her near me, and ran a hand through her hair. She sobbed quietly.

"She's gone! Liana's gone!" she exclaimed. I gasped, and put Alice next to Esme. Then I got up.

'We have to find her.' I thought. I glanced at Edward, who nodded to me. I smiled at him, and turned to Carlisle.

"We'll go look for her." I said, and left with Tanya and Kate. We walked to the forest, trying to find her scent.

"Do you think she's okay? I mean, you know how Kate and I think her as our little sister. And you might too..." Tanya told me.

"Yes." I answered calmly, and heard Kate gasp. We smelled the air immediately, and caught Liana's scent. It was far away, but we could still smell it. We sped up, and her cries came just louder and louder until we arrived to a river. On the other side we saw Liana sitting on a rock and crying.

"She's in the werewolf territory." I whispered and Tanya groaned.

"We can't go there! They'll rip us to pieces!" she continued. But I didn't care. If Liana was there, then so would we. I jumped, ran to Liana, and captured her in my arms. I kissed her hair and hugged her.

"Liana, darling!" I exclaimed. Tanya and Kate came behind me and hugged her too. Liana turned to me, and I gasped when I saw her eyes. They were red.

"Carmen, girls...you shouldn't be here..." she answered.

"That doesn't matter. Now, can you tell us what happened?" I continued. Liana continued to cry again, and a wave of pain flooded through me. I hated to see her crying. Kate and Tanya tried to calm her.

"I killed a boy! He was only 18! I left the Ashford family childless! I'm a murderer! I'm a horrible person!" she screeched.

"Shh, Liana. You're not like that. There must be a reason for it. Tell us." Kate said gently. We gave her a big hug, and sat next to her. We wanted to hear her reason. Nobody does it on purpose, I guess. I've slipped up too, countless times.

"His name was Dylan. He knew about us. He told me how he had seen us doing vampire things, and that he would reveal us to the humans. And I killed him. " Liana explained. I was about to answer, when the disgusting smell of wolves came to my nose. They were close. Suddenly a big, black wolf, Sam - we had learned his name earlier - came towards us, a few other wolves with him. And he didn't look happy. He growled, and sprung at us. Liana jumped in front of us and threw him back. I wanted to help, but I felt myself pretty useless in that situation, but if I needed to fight, I was ready. Another wolf came, and Kate threw it back, like Liana just did. Then I heard Liana gasp, and an oak colored wolf walked behind Sam. Seth. He growled and lunged. We were ready to hit him away, when suddenly he disappeared. Seconds after Tanya screeched in pain, and she fell back. I saw her holding her shoulder. No scratches, obviously, but a lot of pain. Seth had hurted Tanya. Kate let out a furious scream, and she was about to attack, when Liana pushed her behind herself, and we tried to help Tanya. Seth turned to a human.

"Seth! How dare you?!" Liana screamed.

"They might hurt you!" he shouted back and pointed us.

"They're not going to hurt me! They're my family! You've met them! They're like me!" she insisted. Seth growled. Slowly I walked a couple of steps in front of Liana.

"Seth, you know me. I'm Carmen, and- whoa!" I exclaimed when Seth pushed me down to the ground next to Tanya. Liana kicked the ground and let out furious screams.

"Seth, do you remember our date?! You promised, that we would always be friends, and now you think that my family will hurt me! Are you crazy?! You imprinted on me! You said yourself, that you would be anything I want you to be! I want you to be my friend! Not a killer!" she exclaimed, and walked to Seth. Kate growled quietly, when Liana put her hand on Seth's cheek.

"Seth, will you listen to me?" she asked. Seth nodded. Liana turned to us. I smiled.

"These are Carmen, Kate and Tanya. They would never hurt me. Do you understand?" she continued. Seth nodded again. I wasn't so scared anymore, because I knew, that Liana could handle Seth, when we couldn't. Seth would listen to her.

Suddenly I heard barking, and from our left, Embry jumped towards us. I jumped between him and the girls, and pulled us both to the river below, to protect my family. The water filled my lungs as Embry's teeth snapped towards me. I kicked and punched, and managed to get a grip around Embry's neck. I fiercely sunk my nails into his flesh and heard him howl in pain. I squeezed my hands tightly around him and when I heard a crack, Embry's wolf body went limp. Suprisingly exhausted, I let the river take him and suddenly felt my body become heavier. I fell under the surface, sinking all the way to the bottom of the lake. Then the world went completely black.

(Tanya's POV)

When our house got to my sight, it was even harder to fight the tears. Eleazar couldn't live without Carmen. We would have to break his heart. Kate had called Alice and told the Cullens the news about Carmen. I opened the door of our car, and walked inside with Liana and Kate.

"Girls! Liana, what a happy surprise!" Eleazar exclaimed. It hurted me to see him so happy, when his world was about to explode into millions of pieces.

"Why do you look so sad? And where's Carmen?" he asked. I knew the silence got him worried. "Tanya, tell me. Where is Carmen?" he continue more forcefully.

I sighed. Someone had to do it. Someone had to break him and bring him into the horrifying reality.

"Eleazar...Carmen is dead."

He fell on his knees to the floor. I hugged Liana and Kate tightly, and glanced to Eleazar again. He was sobbing. His head was in his hands. His love was gone. His sunlight was gone. His reason for existing was gone! Eleazar rose his head and I could see venom tears on his cheeks. I heard a muffled cry behind me, and turned. Liana was crying too. I put my arms around her, and sat on the couch. She is so little. She loved Carmen dearly, like we all did.

"Who? Who did it?" Eleazar suddenly asked.

"El-"

"WHO DID IT TO MY CARMEN?! I WANT TO KNOW!" he cut me off. I've never seen him so furious before. He was now ready to kill the person who killed the love of his life. I didn't want him to do so, though I wanted revenge myself too. Carmen was with me in so many situations. She helped me through everything. Now...she wouldn't be here doing so.

"Embry. He tried to kill us, but Carmen threw herself in front of us, and they fell to the river. And now we don't-Eleazar!" Kate exclaimed when Eleazar stormed out of the door, ready to leave to Forks and kill him. Liana ran to the doorway.

"It's useless! He's dead too!" she shouted and Eleazar stopped. He turned around, growled and came back in. He sat on the couch, his head in his hands again. Kate and I sat there next to him, and Liana opposite us in an armchair. Eleazar rose his head.

"I want to kill them all. They were on Embry's side!" he exclaimed again.

"No, Eleazar! It's not their fault. Don't punish them." Liana answered soothingly, but Eleazar didn't seem to calm down at all.

"Why shouldn't I punish them for what they did?! Their pack member killed my mate!" he shouted. Liana seemed to get angry. She stood up.

"You're not like that! You're not a killer! Carmen wouldn't want it! And you want the best for her, don't you?!"

Eleazar sighed. What would become of this argument?

"Of course I do, but I need to revenge for her!" he continued snd stood up too. I tried to calm him down, but for nothing.

"There's no need to revenge! Listen to yourself! Right now you're the person who regrets this decision for the rest of his life! You should be the person who Carmen is proud of!" Liana answered.

"I always made her proud-"

"Then why do you want to revenge?!"

"Because I love her!"

"It doesn't sound like you do!"

Kate and I gasped. Liana walked outside of our house. She was right. Carmen would never want Eleazar to kill anyone. She understood him, but why didn't he understand her? Carmen and Eleazar had always stood by each other. She had cheered him up in the darkest days, and loved him the way he loved her. Now it was all gone.

Garrett walked to the room, and Kate sprung to his arms. We told him everything, and he went to Eleazar. Maybe he would know how to calm him down. Maybe.

(Esme's POV)

Two months later:

Carmen's death had torn us all to pieces. She had sacrificed herself for her sisters and our daughter. The Uley pack's member was dead. Kate's wedding would be nothing without Carmen. I felt Carlisle's arms around me as he kissed my ear. I smiled, and turned.

"How lovely to see you smiling, dear." Carlisle said in a British accent, and I melted. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I exclaimed. The door opened and Liana walked in. She had returned from Alaska, and told us how Eleazar was broken. I rose my arms and pulled her to my embrace.

"Am I a horrible daughter?" she asked. I laughed.

"You're a wonderful daughter. We love you. Trust me, we all slip up sometimes." Carlisle answered for me.

"But...I didn't slip up."

I froze at her words. If she didn't slip up, why was that Ashford boy dead? Liana looked at me. We sat on the bed, and she was between me and Carlisle.

"I did it on purpose."

I was speechless. Kate had called and told us that Liana had slipped up, not that she did it on purpose. But I think, that Liana herself knows what happened. And we wouldn't be angry to her.

"Tell us." Carlisle pleaded.

"He knew. He had saw what we could do. I had no choice! He threated to tell everybody what we are! I'm sorry, I failed you, Esme and Carlisle! I'm so, so sorry! I never wanted to do it!" Liana cried out. I kissed her head and Carlisle hugged her.

"It's okay. It happens." I answered. Suddenly Liana jumped up, and headed to our balcony.

"What's the rush?" Carlisle asked, though we both knew the answer already from the smell. Liana turned and smiled at us. If she would be a human, she would be blushing. I motioned to her, that she was free to go. She came to hug us, and ran back to our balcony. She jumped down. We went to look who she went to. Seth. Carlisle put his arms around me, and my mouth curled up to a smile, as I watched our daughter run to Seth, who happily captured her into a hug, and swurl her around in the air. They were good friends, and I believe, that they will someday become much more. Seth imprinted on her, he sees Liana as his soulmate. I sighed.

"Look at them. They're so happy." I said. Carlisle stroked my hair gently as we continued watching Liana and Seth. They were laughing and seemed to really enjoy each other's company.

"Yes, darling, they are. Seth loves her." Carlisle answered me. I kissed his cheek. I enjoyed seeing my children so happy. We went downstairs. There Emmett sat next to Rosalie.

"I don't get it. What does she see in that mutt?" Rose asked.

"Well, Rose, they're good friends. Seth has obviously feelings for her. Accept it. She deserves someone to spend the rest of eternity with." I answered her.

Rose had Emmett.

Bella had Edward.

Alice had Jasper.

I had Carlisle.

Nessie had Jacob.

So why wouldn't Liana have someone?

(Liana's POV)

"Seth, wait! What if she doesn't like me?" I shouted after Seth. He was taking me to meet his mother, and I was really concerned about that.

"Relax! She'll love you!" Seth answered, and I smiled. We walked to his house, and went inside. In the kitchen I saw Sue Clearwater. She came to us.

"Seth! How nice that you finally found a girlfriend!" she exclaimed. Seth blushed, and if I would've been a human, I'd be doing the same.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Seth hissed between his teeth. I walked to his mom.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Clearwater, I'm Liana Cullen, Seth's friend." I said and we shook hands. She flinched a bit at the coldness of my skin. I smiled at her, and went to sit to the couch. Seth came next to me.

"Leah's coming soon."

"Great! Then we can be with her-"

I was cut off when Seth put his finger on my lips.

"I was wishing just the two of us today. Is that okay to you?" he asked. I nodded, and he removed his finger. We heard Leah coming, and left from the back door. It was getting darker.

"You wanna walk?" I asked. Seth nodded. We walked to a beach, and walked barefoot in the soft sand. The beach looked beautiful at night. But Seth looked even more beautiful. I felt his hand reaching for mine, and I took it, squeezing it gently. We stopped, and I looked to his eyes.

"Seth, your family is awesome. I had fun today." I said.

"I had fun too. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he answered me. I nodded. I was slowly melting under his dreamy eyes. I was truly falling for him. I leaned closer, and he did the same. Suddenly I placed my lips on his, and we shared our first kiss. I pulled back.

"Wow, Seth, I'm sorry-"

I was cut off with another kiss. I put my hands around his neck. Seth lifted me off the ground bridal style, and walked to the water. We kept kissing. I pulled back again.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you like that!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay. I love you." Seth answered. I froze. Seth...loves...me?

"I-I think I love you too." I said and kissed Seth again. He put me down to the water. I had admitted it to him. He felt the same way. I was the luckiest girl in the world. We pulled back, and walked away from the water. Seth's hand was on mine, as we put our shoes on, and Seth led me to my house.

"See ya." I said before going inside.

"For sure." he answered, kissed my cheek, and I went in. I didn't care about Alice's questions and Rose's growls. I was thinking about the last two months. Kate's dress had been picked, the wedding decorations were waiting in our backyard, and now there was only a month before the wedding. They wouldn't be the same without Carmen, but at least Garrett and Kate will get each other for the rest of eternity.


	9. The Gem Of Wishes

Chapter 8: The Gem Of Wishes (Alice's POV)

The days were torturously slow without any action. Though, who wanted it, because it led to Carmen's death. Suddenly my eyes went blank and a vision raced to my sight.

I saw a forest. And a deer. A vampire is hunting it. A woman. A very familiar one. She must be near home, when she runs so firmly, without fear. Suddenly she turned, and I could see her face. And there my vision ended. I gasped, when I got my sight back again. Jasper was by my side instantly.

"What is it, Alice?" he asked me.

"It's Carmen. She's alive. Near Alaska, she must be! I saw her! She was hunting! She's not dead, oh Jasper!" I exclaimed and hugged him.

"That's so wonderful!" we heard Esme's voice. Our Carmen. Our dear, dear Carmen was out there, alive! Liana sprung downstairs and was immediately next to me, like Carlisle, Rose and Emmett now.

"Did you say, that Carmen's alive?" Liana asked. I nodded.

"YESS!" Rose and she exclaimed unison, and we laughed. We would find her. It's just the matter of time. I noticed Jasper's phone on the table, and took it.

"What if we record a video message for her? Carlisle, you first." I said, and then it went all naturally.

"Hi Carmen, it's Carlisle here. We're so glad to hear that you're alive. Kate couldn't get married without you. You'll be home sooner than you think. Love you, and see you soon!"

"Hey Carmen! Rose here. I miss you so terribly much. I hope you're okay. If Alice wouldn't have her gift, we would still be thinking that you're dead. I hope I'll see you soon! Love you!"

"What's up! It's Em! I'm hyper excited to hear, that you're alive. What can we do without you? I miss you and your jokes. I love you. See ya!"

"Hello Carmen! It's Esme. You're like a sister to me, and I was heart-broken when I heard that you were dead. Of course, I didn't want to believe it, but now that you're alive, and going to be home soon...I'm so happy! We love you!"

"Hi Carmen! It's Jazz and Al! We love you so much, and hope that you'll get home safely. Remember to feed and..we'll see you soon! Bye!"

"Hey Carmen. It's Liana. You're like a big sister to me. I love you so much. My life would be a trash pile without my family, and you're a part of it. See you soon."

Edward and Bella didn't, unfortunately, get to our message, because they were at their own house. I sent it to Carmen, hoping she'll get it. And maybe she will. And maybe she won't.

(Kate's POV)

I saw on the couch, Garrett's arm around my shoulders when Carmen's phone rang. I took it from the table. It said:

'New messages: 1

From: Jasper Hale

To: Carmen Denali'

I opened the message (I know, I'm bad!). A video message from the Cullens. I listened carefully, and the words of Carlisle got me freeze to my seat.

"Hi Carmen, it's Carlisle here. We're so glad to hear that you're alive..."

And it continued. But I didn't care. I turned to Garrett, who had watched too. Alive. Carmen was alive? But she died two months ago. Maybe Alice saw her somewhere. It didn't matter.

"Eleazar! Tanya! Come and see this!" I shouted, and Tanya and the sad, broken Eleazar came down. I skipped back to Carlisle's part. Eleazar listened. Then was silence. Were we happy? Yes, we were. Could we believe it at first? No, we couldn't. But if we ignore that, would we get her home? Yes, we would. I put Carmen's phone back on the table and turned to see Eleazar's shocked but happy face. I smiled and threw my arms around him, and we hugged. Our Carmen was there somewhere. And we were going to get her home. I quickly took my phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Carlisle, it's me, Kate. We got your video message, Carmen left her phone. Is it true? That she's alive?"

"Listen to this."

"YEAAAH!" I heard all other Cullens screaming. I was happy. So Carmen truly was alive. But where? Where would she be?

"I'm so glad to hear that! Are you guys-"

"Kate? Kate, are you there? Kate!"

Somebody grabbed me from behind. From the scent I recognized the person as Demitri. I heard Garrett's furious growl, and turned to look. Felix was holding him. More Volturi members were holding Tanya and Eleazar in a tight grip. We were taken outside. I tried to fight back, but couldn't. Demitri was too strong, and even my powers didn't work on him. Was there a shield somewhere? Suddenly a tall male vampire walked behind the Volturi. He had short, copper blonde hair, crimson red eyes and he was wearing all black. He came closer to us.

"Who are you?!" Tanya asked.

"I'm Cory. I'm the newest member of the Volturi. We know you are in contact with the Cullens." he explained, and ran inside. Then he returned, Tanya's phone on his hand. He gave us a cruel smile, and scrolled through the names. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he chuckled. Cory turned his head to us, and walked closer.

"How about if we call to...Esme, mmh?" he asked. Tanya and I let out a furious scream. They would do nothing to the Cullens.

"You wouldn't." I heard Eleazar saying.

"Oh, yes I would." Cory answered and called. We waited, until Esme's harmonical voice filled our ears.

"Hi Tanya!" she exclaimed happily.

"Listen to me carefully, Esme. If you tell anybody about this, your dear Carlisle's head will fall off his shoulders faster you can blink your eyes, and your children will be slaughtered in front of you. So don't even try to come to Denali, or the Volturi guards will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand?" Cory spoke.

"Yes, I do." Esme answered, frightened. I fought the venom tears while listening to her. She sounded so fragile.

"Why don't you say hello?" Cory asked and let us speak.

"Esme? Esme, it's Kate. I'm so sorry for everything. Please, don't come! I don't want to see you die too!" I whimpered.

"You've done nothing wrong, Kate." she answered, and tried to stay calm. Eleazar, Tanya and Garrett spoke too. Then Cory hung up. Suddenly he started to walk to Tanya.

"So, you're Tanya, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, now go away!" Tanya exclaimed, causing Cory to laugh.

"I like your attitude. But you're still a pathetic rat! Kill her!" Cory shouted. I saw Tanya being dragged forward. I kicked the ground furiously, and screamed. I had to do something, but I couldn't.

"Wait! When Aro came here earlier, Alice almost died because of Alec. Why?" I asked to get us some time.

"With my power I can make everyone else's power killing strong and yours weak. For example, if I'd make Chelsea's power stronger, Carlisle and Esme would never love each other again. But back to the point. Get rid of her, she's not gifted!" Cory shouted.

Suddenly a slightly short figure stepped out of the shadows, and spoke in a beautiful voice that was very familiar to all of us. Too familiar.

"If you harm my family, you're going to regret you were ever born."

Carmen.

(Rosalie's POV)

Esme's heart-breaking scream echoed through the house. Carlisle stood up from his armchair, and I ran to Esme with him. She was holding her cell phone on her hand, and on her knees on the floor, crying. I kneeled next to her.

"Esme, what's wrong? You sound devastated!" I exclaimed. Carlisle lifted her on his lap. Esme took my hand, and squeezed it gently. I saw her tightening her grip on her phone, almost crushing it.

"Esme, honey, you'll break the cell phone. Now let go, and please tell us, who did you talk with?" Carlisle asked. Esme loosened her grip on the phone, and looked at me. Alice, Liana and Jasper walked behind us.

"Some man from the Volturi called. His name was Cory. He's keeping the Denali's as prisoners." Esme whispered. I growled. Emmett stood behind me with Edward and Bella.

"We came as soon as we could when we heard about this!" Bella exclaimed.

"We need to go save them! Come on-"

"NO!" Emmett was cut off by Esme's scream. We turned to her. She looked frightened, and I wondered, what was wrong?

"Why not?" Alice finally broke the silence.

"He said they'd kill you! They'd murder you in front of me! And Cory said, that if I'd try to go there, they would hunt me down and kill me. We cannot go there!" Esme answered. Some Cory guy wanted to kill us. You don't kill us Cullens that easily. Or do you?

Suddenly the door opened. We turned our heads and saw two vampires coming inside. A woman and a man. They were beautiful. I heard Esme gasp as she sprung away from us to the woman's arms. Then she let venom tears fall. The woman seemed to know Esme somehow, but I still growled protectively. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder, motioning for me to calm down. Then I heard Esme and the woman talking.

"Esme, darling! What's happened?" she asked. DARLING? She called MY mother 'darling'?! I growled and lunged at the woman. I heard Esme scream, as she tightened her hold on her, and the man stepped protectively in front of them. Edward dragged me away. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Anthony, Marcia, what a pleasure to see you here. What are you doing in Forks?" he asked.

"We decided to visit you, but we didn't know you had so big family. And what a way to welcome guests!" Anthony exclaimed a bit angrily. If I would be a human I would be blushing right now. I turned my attention back to Esme, who was still in Marcia's arms, crying. I felt horrible. I had scared my own mother. Loving, gentle, caring Esme.

"Why is Esme crying?" Marcia asked.

"Our friends from Alaska are in danger but we are not allowed to help." Liana answered gently from the back of the room. Anthony's eyes widened when he saw her.

"You're strong. I can feel it. Your gift had saved many lives. The Volturi is interested in you. You are one of the strongest creatures I've ever seen. What is your name, sweetheart?" he asked. Liana walked to Anthony.

"I'm Liana. The Cullen's newest child. A healer." she explained and walked back to us. Finally Esme spoke.

"I'm so glad you're here." she whimpered and looked to Marcia.

"We'll be here as long as you need us to be." she answered, and walked past us. She frowned at Carlisle. But why?

"You should think about your wife. Can't you see how she's feeling right now? She's broken. You should give her a little more comfort. And if you don't, I think you really could consider that marriage again." Marcia snapped at him, and left upstairs with Esme. Carlisle sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands. I approached him slowly, and stopped behind him.

"She's right. Eternity isn't your word." I said, and slowly slid his wedding ring off of his finger. Of course Carlisle, immediately, noticed.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Carlisle shouted. I knew what I was doing. But what I didn't know, was this: how is this going to end? I took a deep breath, and before Carlisle reached me, I did it.

"I'm showing you how you feel about Esme!" I answered, and throw his ring to the dephts of the forest. Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at me furiously. I saw his eyes filling with anger. He growled loudly. I saw Esme and Marcia appearing to the balcony. Esme gasped. Then Carlisle did something I certainly didn't expect. Carlisle lunged at me. He grabbed me from my shirt and threw me towards a tree, which split in two pieces when I hit it. He ran again. This time I got a kick to my elbow. I flinched. I tried to fight back, but was helpless, until:

"CARLISLE CULLEN! STOP THIS INSTANT!" Esme screamed. We both turned to look at her. She had jumped down from the balcony, and was now standing next to Marcia. Carlisle moved away from me faster than a lightning. I tried to get up, but screamed in pain. So I laid there. I saw the door opening and Liana ran to me. Carlisle came closer, an apologizing look on his face, but Liana stopped him by rosing her other hand between Carlisle and us.

"Rosalie, I-"

"Don't! We've heard enough." she cut him off. Carlisle walked away. I felt Liana's hands on my elbow, an the pain disappeared. She helped me up and we went back to the others. Esme was screaming at Carlisle.

"How could you?! She's our daughter!" she exclaimed.

"I was angry!" Carlisle yelled back.

"Angry?! Are you saying, that you almost killed Rose because of anger?!" Esme continued.

"Yes!"

"But why?!"

"She threw my ring away!"

"Ring?! You attacked her because of a _ring_?!" Esme screeched. Oh no. Not good. Marcia walked behind Esme, putting her hand on Esme's shoulder, trying to calm her. But no. It didn't help. I hated to admit it, but in that situation, I was scared of Carlisle. Everybody knows that he has a brilliant self-control, but they've never seen him like that. He attacked me. He, basicly...abused me. No. What am I thinking? Carlisle would never, even in that state, do anything like that. He wasn't like Royce King or Charles Evenson. He was better. Carlisle rescues many lives every day, and he saved me too. He gave me the love of my life, Emmett. He gave me a new start. But now he didn't seem the Dr. Cullen who rescued us all, and made us a family. He seemed like someone else.

"I did! But it wasn't just any ring! She throw away my wedding ring!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"And I think it's good she did!" Esme answered and stormed inside. Marcia went after her. Liana and I left Carlisle alone. I sat on the couch, and groaned. What have I done?

I ran upstairs, and found Marcia comforting a crying Esme. I sighed and sat next to her.

"Does he love me anym-"

"DON'T ASK THAT QUESTION! OF COURSE HE DOES!" I screamed. "I'm so sorry. I don't want you guys to break up. I know, that Carlisle loves you. It was a mistake! I don't know what happened, my feelings just got the control. You are perfect for each other."

"You think so?" she whimpered.

"I know so."

(Liana's POV)

What a mess. If you mix Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, usually nothing good happens. NOTHING. I heard footsteps, and saw Seth walking to me. I sighed and hugged him lazily.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how my girlfriend is doing."

"Not so well. Esme and Carlisle might break up and the Denali coven is in trouble. I just want to help!" I exclaimed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Seth asked me. I stood up.

"What?! You'd come with me?!" I screamed.

"Of course I would! We have to help them. Besides, nothing can hurt you when I'm there." he answered and phased. Then we ran.

After many, many miles of running and hunting, we finally arrived to Denali. There a small woman was fighting the Volturi alone. She looked familiar. I turned to Seth and nodded. We ran and killed all of the vampires that were there. I ran to Tanya, Eleazar and Kate, and hugged them.

"I'm so glad that you guys are okay!" I exclaimed.

"You're forgetting, that I'm still here!" I heard a man voice. Cory. I turned and ran towards him. Then I pinned him to the ground.

"You will never, ever hurt my family again!" I said before ripping his head off. Then I threw it to a lake nearby. After that I looked at the woman carefully. It was Carmen. Our sweet, wonderful Carmen.

"Carmen!" I screamed and Kate, Eleazar and Tanya ran to her with me. I throw myself to her arms and cried. Tears of joy.

"I missed you so, so much. I...I thought that you were dead. We all did. Don't leave me ever again. We need you." I said.

"I won't. Don't you worry about that." Carmen answered. I pulled back, wiped my tears and let the girls hug her.

"Oh, darling! You're back!" Tanya exclaimed.

"It's good to have you back, sister." Kate continued and they giggled together. Carmen then hugged Eleazar, and he held her like afraid, that she would go away. They kissed passionately.

"My love, words can't express how much I missed you." Eleazar said.

"I feel the same." Carmen answered. I smiled, and then Eleazar let Carmen go. Seth turned to a human, and we went inside.

"And this was Seth, right?" Tanya asked when we sat down on the couch. I held Seth and Carmen's hands.

"Yeah. I'm his imprint." I answered and kissed Seth's cheek. I felt him blushing and giggled. Then I turned to Carmen.

"How did you survive?" I asked.

"Well, after we fell, I killed Embry, and the river led me to Alaska. I had no idea where I was, and I was thirsty, so I hunted. Then I tried to find my way back home, and did. I saw Cory threatening you, and I...I couldn't just watch as he kills Tanya. So I decided to fight." Carmen explained. We talked and talked, until Seth pulled me outside.

"I want to give you something." he said and gave me a necklace. A sapphire was hanging from it. I gasped.

"Seth, it's gorgeous!" I exclaimed and put it on. Then I kissed Seth quickly.

"It's called the gem of wishes. Make a wish, and see what happens." Seth stated. I laughed.

"You know I don't believe in those." I answered, and hugged Seth.

"Come on. I think we should be heading home." he said, I nodded and we left, going back to Forks. Back home, but back to chaos.

We arrived at Seth's house when it was 12 p.m. I didn't need to sleep, but Seth did. We went inside. Empty. Seth took me to his room.

"You wanna stay for the night?" he asked.

"I could, yeah..." I answered and sat on Seth's bed. He took his shirt off, and walked to me. I put my forehead against his, and kissed him. I put my hands around his neck, and continued kissing. I squealed when Seth pulled me next to him on the bed.

When the sun started to rise, I woke Seth up by kissing his eyelids. I got up, and went to stand in front of Seth's room's window. He sat up.

"What are you-"

Seth stopped when I opened the curtains and let myself swim in the sunlight. My skin shined.

"You're beautiful." Seth said and walked to me. He pushed me against the window, and kissed my neck. I closed the curtains, and kissed his lips.

"Seth...last night was the best night ever." I whispered against his lips, and went to dress up. I put my clothes on, brushed my hair and Seth took me home. Alice opened the door.

"Liana! You're here!" she exclaimed pulled me inside. Esme was sitting on the couch with Jasper, Rosalie and Edward. Carlisle went hunting with Marcia, Anthony, Bella and Emmett. Jake was playing with Nessie. I was only thinking of Seth and our night together and suddenly turned my face to Edward. He looked at me in disgust. In seconds I was playfully pushing him to the floor.

"You idiot! My thoughts are private!" I laughed. Edward laughed too. Suddenly I heard growling outside. I rose my head and saw Jane and Alec walking towards our house with Caius and Marcus, alongside at least twenty vampires from the Volturi. I saw Carlisle, Anthony, Marcia, Emmett and Bella in front of them, not going to let them forward. Rosalie and Edward jumped up and ran next to their mates. Alice and Jasper went there too. I turned to Jake and Esme.

"We have to get Nessie out of here! Quickly!" I shouted.

"I'm on it!" Jake exclaimed, turned to a wolf and Esme put little Nessie on his back. Jake ran away from our backdoor.

"I'm going with him." Esme said.

"But..." I stuttered. I didn't want to lose her, my mother. Then I sighed and nodded, and she ran after Jake and Nessie. Then I went outside.

"Sister!" Alec exclaimed and came to kiss my cheek, but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! What are you doing here?" I asked, and Alec walked back to Jane. Caius laughed and stepped forward.

"We're here for you, Liana. You will return to Volterra with us!" he exclaimed angrily. We growled. Then Caius turned to Carlisle. He gasped and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Carlisle, my friend. Where's the ring? Are you and your precious Esme broken up for good?" he asked. Carlisle opened his mouth to answer but Alice was faster. She was running towards Caius, fury in her eyes.

"They're not broken up!" she screamed, and suddenly fell to the ground, shrieking in pain. I looked at Jane. She was torturing her. I kneeled next to the screaming Alice.

"Alice! Jane, don't hurt her! Please!" I begged, and suddenly started to scream myself. Of course Jane wasn't listening to me. She just tortured me. Well, at least Alice wasn't suffering. My pain stopped to a familiar shout.

"Liana, no! What did you do to her?!"

It was Seth. Unnecessarily gasping for air, I looked up and saw him standing ten feet away from me, a horrified look ln his face.

"Seth! You shouldn't have come! It's too dangerous for you!" I screamed.

"You're my girlfriend! I'll protect you!" Seth insisted. Caius laughed meanily and clapped his hands.

"This is so much fun! Why don't we hear Esme's opinion of this? Demitri!" he questioned. Carlisle's eyes widened and mine as well. No. He was going to hunt Esme down and bring her back to the dangers, if not kill her.

"Seth, go! Find Jake and Nessie! Esme's with them! Take them somewhere safe!" I shouted, and Seth nodded. He left us, Demitri running after him. Now we had to trust him. I turned my attention back to Alice. I helped her up and behind Jasper. Then I growled to Caius.

"How dare you?! You just come here and think you can take me away! My home is here! How many times do I have to explain it?! I'm NOT coming with you!" I exclaimed.

"Liana, eventually, you will. Or do you want your family to be slaughtered, right now?" Caius asked.

"It's unfair to put options for me. But no. I don't want that fate for them. So kill me instead of them." I said and started to walk towards the Volturi, not caring about Alice or Bella's screams. I noticed Jane frozing. She turned to Caius.

"Master, shouldn't we wait for Demitri to get Esme here? He would love to see this happen." she asked shakily. What was happening? She tried to prevent my death? Did she care for me? For her own sister?

"Perhaps you're right, Jane. We shall wait for Esme, my dear ones." Caius answered to Jane and the other vampires. Oh great. So they were so sure that Demitri would find Esme. And I would need to wait for my death a little longer. A shout from Emmett bounced me back to the present. I no longer saw two clear lines of vampires. I saw a mess of vampires. My family killing the Volturi. Them trying to kill us. I heard a high-pitched scream. Jane. I saw Jasper and Emmett slowly walking towards her, about to finish her off. I knew I would regret my next desicion for the rest of eternity. I jumped and landed directly between the boys and Jane, growling.

"Hands off!" I exclaimed. I had just protected my enemy, my sister, even I hate her so much.

"What?! She's an enemy!" Jasper insisted. I looked from Jane to the boys.

"She might be, but she's still my little sister!" I continued and ran back to help the others. We were winning, it was clear. When the Volturi came there was over twenty vampires. Now there was barely six. The fire was put on, and I gasped when I saw a familiar head flying towards it from Felix's hands. Carlisle's.


	10. Pregnant!

Chapter 9: Pregnant?! (Esme's POV)

We were running to our house. Seth had came and told us, that the Volturi were there. He said, that Liana told him to take us to somewhere safer, but I had to get to my family. We arrived to the house and in the yard was a pile of bodies burning. I heard a desperate scream of Alice, and then saw a blur of Liana fly across the fire, landing to the other side of it with Carlisle's head in her hands. I gasped. No, no, no, no, no! He couldn't be gone! Quickly I ran to her.

"Esme! I'm so glad you're okay! We need to find Carlisle's body, and quick!" Liana said while looking around. I tried to find my beloved Carlisle's body, and soon Emmett and Jasper carried it inside. We laid it on the couch, and put the head to the place it used to be. I kneeled kext to him.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have fought. We've had our ups and downs, but you know I'll always love you. I'm so, so, sorry. A stupid little argument shouldn't be able to tear us apart like this. Come back to me, Carlisle. I love you." I sobbed, and reached for something in my pocket. It was Carlisle's wedding ring. I had found it from the forest. I put it to his finger, and moved away from Liana's way. She was our only hope now. Her hands started to glow, and she slid her fingers smoothly over Carlisle's neck. I saw his head slowly reattaching to his body. I covered my mouth with my both hands. It worked! Carlisle was going to be okay! I heard him groan and he sat up.

"W-what? Liana? Esme?" he stuttered. I shook my head for a 'yes', put my hands tightly around his neck and hugged him. He, for my wonder, hugged me back.

"Yes, Carlisle. It's me. I thought I had lost you. Promise me you won't leave me, please. Will you ever forgive me?" I sobbed.

"I'll never leave you, Esme. Of course I'll forgive you. I love you." Carlisle answered. I pulled back from his arms and looked at him questioningly.

"You do?" I asked.

"Of course I do." he repeated and kissed me. I kissed him back. I heard Alice and the others leaving. They knew we wanted to be alone.

Suddenly I heard a crash outside. We all ran to look. Caius had picked up the burning pile of bodies, and was looking at us furiously.

"I thought we could do this in peace, Carlisle. That you'd just give Liana to us and we would leave. You didn't need to kill us but you did. You killed almost everyone that came here today. I've had it with you. You killed many of us, so I shall kill you." he spoke so gently but coldly, and throw the pile towards us. Anthony placed himself in front of Marcia, like all the boys did to the girls, and we were ready to get hit.

But we didn't. The pile had stopped ten feet away from us, in the air. Bella's shield! Emmett cheered, but too early. Caius' power was too strong, and Bella's shield vanished and the pile flew towards her.

"BELLA, LOOK OUT!" I heard a shout and a huge crash. After that, silence fell and the Volturi were gone. I looked to the source of the shout. Jasper. I gasped. My son was laying on the ground in front of Bella, unconscious. He had saved her. Alice was quietly sobbing next to him. Oh no. First Carlisle and now Jasper. I silently pulled Alice away from Jasper and into my embrace, while we let Liana do her job. Jasper sat up and Alice sprung to his arms. They kissed and we went inside. I noticed, that Jacob had returned with Nessie. I scooped her up to my arms and swurl her around until Bella and Edward took her into a hug.

"I had to leave again. Why didn't you let me stay?" she asked angrily.

"It was too dangerous. The Volturi left, though, and hopefully we get some spare-time." Bella explained.

"Hey! I know! Let's go to Isle Esme!" Alice's voice stuck into our conversation. I smiled. My island. A little world of it's own. It's probably one of the most magical places in the entire universe. I put my hands on Carlisle's chest, and looked up at him. From his eyes I knew he accepted.

"So Isle Esme it is!" Emmett exclaimed and we laughed. This trip was going to be unbeliavably amazing.

Two weeks later:

"Grandma, this is incredible!" Nessie squealed next to me as we walked on the white sand. Bella, Edward, Liana, Rosalie and Emmett were laughing and having fun in the water, Jasper and Alice were walking somewhere and Carlisle was inside unpacking our bags. Anthony and Marcia had gone home. I was so happy. On Isle Esme the sunlight didn't bother us at all.

"I'm glad you like it. " I answered and Nessie left my side to play with her parents. I saw Carlisle walk out in blue shorts and shirtless. I sighed lovingly and went to him.

"You look good." I said while putting my hands around his neck.

"You too." he answered, kissed me quickly and scooped my up to his arms. I squealed and giggled in his arms while he carried me bridal style to the water. I had on only a flowy, purple sundress and I was barefoot. Carlisle took my deeper to the water, and then dropped me. When I fell underwater, immediately Carlisle's eyes locked on mine. I smiled, and swam to him. I kissed him. We went to the surface, and I laughed happily when the sunlight washed over me. I looked over to my family. Alice and Jasper had arrived and were also in the water now.

I have four daughters, three sons and a granddaughter. I also have a wonderful husband. Our family had their ups and downs, but we're still together. And we will always be. We'll be going Kate's wedding, Carmen's back and we're okay. Nobody's hurt physically or emotionally. Well, not yet anyway. I smiled to myself and dove into the crystal blue ocean, letting every piece of possible stress flood away from my mind.

(Kate's POV)

My wedding. My wedding would be in three weeks. Oh my goodness. The Cullens were on a vacation on Isle Esme. Everything seemed so perfect. Carmen was home, happily reunited with Eleazar, I would be Garrett's wife in a month, and we haven't heard anything from the Volturi lately. It's like a miracle happening. We're so happy right now, that nothing could ruin it. Suddenly a scream echoed through my ears. I groaned. I cheered too soon. I went outside to see an about 11 - year old boy trembling in pain at the ground near the lake. I ran to him. I gasped when he opened his eyes. They were blue, but slowly turning to red. Somebody bit him.

"Make it stop! Please, stop it! It hurts! Kill me! Please, I beg you, kill me and make the pain go away! It hurts! I'm burning!" he screamed. I took his hand.

"Shh, it's going to be alright, I promise." I answered soothly. I couldn't leave him like that. I had to help him. He had a clear bite mark on his neck. I pressed my teeth right inside the wound, and started to suck the venom out. Right when his blood was clear, I forced myself to stop sucking and spat the venom out to the snow. Demetri's venom. Yuck. Now his eyes were blue again. I was happy. I had saved him. He was so young, I couldn't let him die when he had a life ahead of him. I carried him to the house, and explained everything to the others. Hesitating, they accepted him in our house. We would take care of this little human boy until his real parents would be found.

"What...what happened to me?" I heard him ask.

"We're going to take care of you, until we find your parents. I'm Kate, and these are Garrett, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar. I promise, you'll be home soon." I explained.

"What's your name, dear?" Carmen asked.

"Lucas...I have a little sister called Julie, she is 4 years old. I was ice skating with my mom and dad and they said that I could go a little further. Then this huge, tall, red-eyed guy stepped in front of me out of nowhere and attacked me. And then you found me." he answered. I snarled. Then I told Eleazar to call the Cullens and tell them everything. He did as I said, and we focused on Lucas again, who was now yawning.

"You seem to be tired. Come on. My room's in here." I said and led him upstairs and to my room. He laid on the huge bed, and I covered him with the blankets.

"Sweet dreams, Lucas." I whispered as I turned off the lights and closed the door after me. Then I sighed and went downstairs. I sat down on the couch, and Tanya took my hand.

"Will we be able to take care of him? Did we just lie to him? What if Garrett can't control himself with Lucas?" I asked. Then Garrett sat next to me. His eyes were still red.

"You wanna see something?" he motioned for his eyes. I nodded. Then he took out the contact lenses he had on. Underneath the red was a warming honey gold.

"Garrett, you did it!" I exclaimed and hugged him. Then I kissed his lips sweetly.

"I knew I had to. For you. And for that little human you have upstairs." Garrett grinned. I laid my head on his chest, and pulled Tanya next to me. My sister. My husband-to-be. I loved them too much. They were too special to lose, as were Eleazar and Carmen.

We had stayed in our position the whole night. My phone ringing interrupted us. Liana. I smiled and picked up.

"How's my girl?" I exclaimed.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. We're having great time! I wish that you guys would be here. I miss you." she answered.

"I miss you too. But we're fine in here, and I can't wait until you guys get home. My wedding is approaching quickly!" I said happily. I heard Alice squeal in joy in the background. I chuckled.

"I know, Alice is going crazy! Oh, and the hunting possibilities in here are awesome! You have to come here sometimes and taste a jaguar! It's blood is so good!" Liana told me.

"I will taste it sometimes, and-" I was cut off by laughing and squealing in the background. Liana was giggling.

"Oh, sorry, Kate, I gotta go, Emmett's going to fight an anaconda!" she exclaimed.

"Okay! Give the others love from us. I'll see you soon, sweetie!" I answered.

"I will! Bye! You guys! Wait for me-"

She hung up and probably went to watch Emmett battle against the anaconda. Then I remembered Lucas. I sprung upstairs, and opened slowly the door of my room. There he was, snoring in the dark room, a blanket around him. I smiled at the sight of him, put the lights on and sat next to him on the bed.

"Lucas...time to wake up..." I whispered. He yawned and stirred his eyes.

"Morning, Kate." he mumbled and sat up. Soon Eleazar walked in.

"Hey, kiddo! Today I'm gonna show you something nice. Is that okay to you?" he asked. Lucas nodded excitedly and Eleazar left us alone again. I took Lucas downstairs, and Tanya was there with Garrett. Soon I noticed that he was holding his stomach.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." he answered and sat down on a couch. I slapped my hand to my forehead. Shit. We didn't need any human food, because we only drank blood, and that's why our fridge was empty. I turned to Tanya and Garrett.

"Don't just stand there like statues! Get him food!" I shouted and two ran outside, to the car and left to buy some breakfast. After five minutes they already returned. I made some bread for Lucas, and left him with Eleazar.

(Liana's POV)

I was enjoying the sun with Rose, when I started to feel sick. Weird. I went inside and straight to the bathroom. I kneeled over the toilet and threw up. But that's not right.

Vampires don't get sick.

My eyes widened and I ran to my room. I threw some stuff out of my bag and finally found a pregnancy test calculator. I slid it under my shirt, took a deep breath, and locked the door with my free hand. I pulled the calculator out and looked. In seconds it was on the floor, and I was crying.

Positive.

I heard a cnock on the door. Esme's voice rang to my ear.

"Liana, darling? Are you okay? Rosalie said you looked worried." she said. I sighed.

"I-I'm fine, Esme, just...feeling homesick." I answered and jumped out of the window. Then I ran to the forest. I could faintly hear Esme's scream when she saw I wasn't in my room. When I was safely out of my family's reach, I sat down to think. A wonderful name slipped out of my lips.

"Seth."

Faster I could even blink, I realized who was the father. I was having Seth's baby. But...why am I feeling sad? Oh, wait, now I remember. Because I'm a vampire! And vampires don't get pregnant! It's impossible!

"Impossible." I whispered.

"Impossible..." I repeated louder. Then, feeling frustrated, I crushed a rock inside my hand.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted. Soon I heard footsteps. I snarled and rose up. Suddenly I could see snow everywhere. Then I saw a sea, and my vision got normal again. A beautiful woman was standing in front of me, smiling warmly. I gasped.

"Zafrina?!" I exclaimed and ran to hug her.

"It's so good to see you. I heard your cries, is something wrong?" she asked. I explained her everything, and she just kept smiling.

"I thought it was impossible for vampires to get pregnant." I said.

"It was, until Seth, your boyfriend, gave you a special gift." Zafrina answered. My eyes widened in realization.

"The gem of...wishes. Oh my god, he was right! I wished for a baby, knowing that it would never happen. But it did!" I squealed joyfully. Soon I saw Esme, Carlisle and the others walk from the house to us.

"Aunt Liana, we were so worried-Zafrina?!" Nessie exclaimed and ran to her arms. Then I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I turned my gaze to Edward. He knew now. That I was pregnant.

"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant!" I stated and Rosalie, Bella and Esme came to hug me. Alice didn't. She just stood there, frozen. Her vision.

"You're a vampire! I think you realize, that the child birth will be painful. A lot more painful than Bella's. I saw it. I saw you scream and then it went blank. It was horrible. I can't let that happen to you. You're my sister!" she explained.

"I'm ready to do anything for the baby. I'm ready to die for it!" I said back.

"Alice is right, Liana. Nothing like this has ever happened. We don't know anything about this. You need to be careful until we have more information." Carlisle told. I sighed and nodded. Then my face brightened again.

I was happy. I would be having a baby. Seth's baby. I took my phone from my pocket, and dialed him.

"Liana!" I heard him.

"Hi Seth! I have something very exciting to tell you!" I explained.

"Oh, okay..." he answered. I took a deep breath.

"Seth, I'm pregnant. And it's your baby." I said. For a minute I heard nothing. Then I heard the cries of joy.

"That's so wonderful! I knew the necklace would help! I'm...wow. I'm going to be a father! Liana, I love you so much!" Seth cried out.

"I love you too. See you when we get back!" I exclaimed and hung up. Then I turned to Zafrina and others. Rosalie looked at me curiously.

"How?" Jasper asked. I sighed and reached for something under my shirt. The necklace. The gem of wishes. I took it off of my neck, and showed it to Rose.

"That rock can make vampires pregnant?! Give me that-"

"Rose!" Esme cut her off. "Liana chooses is she wants to borrow it."

Rosalie looked like she would start to cry. I melted under her eyes. How could I say no to my sister? How?

"Please. It's my biggest wish..." she pleaded. I laid it on her hand and gently closed her fingers around it. She smiled from ear to ear and hugged me tight. She deserved it. More than I do.

"Rose, can we talk?" I asked her. She nodded and we went a little deeper to the forest, to a cliff. I could hear Jake playing with Nessie, and Carlisle took the others to the house.

"Liana, thank you. For giving me the chance for a baby." Rose suddenly said. I smiled.

"You deserve a baby more than anything else in the world." I answered. I pulled her close and put my arms around her. I laid my head on her shoulder as she put hers on my head. Then we just stood there, enjoying the moment, not caring about the world around us. And that was definately a mistake.

(Leah's POV)

"Seth! I'm so glad I found you! Liana's gone!" I said when I found Seth sitting alone in the park. He stood up immediately and looked at me like I was going crazy.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"I got a call from Jake, and she said that Liana disappeared! With Rose! Nessie saw them fall from a cliff or something! Everybody's going crazy and Emmett's all broken!" I breathed. Seth phased and started to run. I didn't have to think twice. He was going to Brazil. But there was no way I was going to let him go alone. He wanted to find his girlfriend, who's also carrying my niece or nephew inside her. I sighed, turned to a wolf and sprung after him.

'Seth, wait!' I shouted telepatically, but he didn't listen. So we just kept running. Soon we arrived to a huge lake, and Seth started to swim, and I, groaning, went after him.

It took us a week to get to Brazil by feet. Seth had been crying himself to sleep sometimes, and I had been comforting him. We had turned to humans, and collapsed on the sand. Now we saw a huge house in front of us, but that was my last sight before my world fell into darkness because of exhaustion.

I could still faintly hear voices. Jake, oh, Jake, my friend! I had to say something to him. How glad I was that he was there. I wanted to say his name, but I didn't have the strenght to do so. I felt my body being lifted off the ground and taken somewhere; probably inside. Seth. Was he okay? My little brother, was he okay?! I had to know.

"Jake..." I managed to choke out quietly. I didn't open my eyes, but I could smell him next to me. Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself inside the modern house in a beautiful island. Isle Esme, I heard. I saw Jake kneeling next to me, Nessie on his lap.

"Jake!" I repeated joyfully and hugged him. Then I turned to see Seth lay motionless on another couch. I stumbled there. He looked so lifeless, so weak. My fighter. I also noticed I had some clothes on. Shorts and a T-shirt. Seth had the same. I took his hand.

"Seth? Seth, do you hear me? It's Leah. We made it! We-"

He was already at the door after my words. I got up and pulled Seth back.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere in that shape, young man!" I stated, and Jake and I bursted into laugh while Seth walked to the kitchen, took a sandwich and walked outside. I immediately stopped laughing and went after him.

"Seth, there's enough people looking for them. Stay here." I said. He sighed and gave in. I thought of Liana. She was an important part of Seth's life. Maybe they would get married after the little baby's birth, I don't know. But what if Dr. Cullen and the others won't find her and Rose? Or maybe they're found but dead? How would Emmett be able to live without her? And live forever without her...I can't imagine living forever without someone I love. For example, mom. She's been taking care of us since we were born. And she always will take care of us, since we wolves stop getting older in some point. Even if I someday imprint on someone or get married, I'll always be her little girl. I couldn't live a day without her. Neither could Seth or Charlie. Mom loves Charlie very much, just as he loves her. I know, that dad wants mom to be happy. And she's happy with Charlie.


	11. Found 'Em!

**Hey! What's up? I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself well, so, I'm CullenPotter, a 13-year-old girl from Finland. I love to sing and write fanfiction! I'm a huge fan of Twilight and Harry Potter :) the name says it all. So, let's get to the chapter and please, review! So far the only one who has reviewed is the amazing TeamCarlisle whose fanfiction I ADORE! So, I dedicate this chapter to TeamCarlisle! :)**

Chapter 10: Found 'Em! (Bella's POV)

We walked through the forest, and found the place where the ground had cracked. Rose didn't deserve this. She just had the chance for a baby, and now she's there somewhere with Liana. And Liana's a livesaver! Literally!

I looked down the hill, and sighed. Our only way to Liana and Rosalie.

"Here goes nothin'!" I exclaimed and jumped. I looked up and saw Alice, Emmett and Carlisle coming down too. We landed gracefully on our feet, and I immediately smelled Liana.

"They've been here! I can smell Liana!" I exclaimed and started to run towards a huge rainforest. I groaned, but kept running.

We had ran for hours, and found nothing. I stopped at the same cliff we went down from, and sighed.

"It's useless! This place is huge, we'll never find them!" I exclaimed.

"No. No. No! We'll keep looking! Come on!" Emmett answered and we started to walk to the forest again. He wasn't giving up on Rose. Although, Alice wasn't giving up on Liana either. So Carlisle and I gave in, and looked for them over the night.

By the sunrise we had arrived back to the cliff, and went up. We were now walking towards the house. Esme sprung to Carlisle's arms and let her venom tears fall after noticing, that we came back without Rose and Liana. I saw Leah and Seth in the window. Seth was crying against his sister's shoulder, and she was comforting him. Emmett was sitting on a rock, his head in his hands and he was sobbing quietly. Jasper was holding Alice's hand, while she clung to him and cried. Soon Edward came out with Nessie. She ran to me, and I took her to my arms. She's still so little.

"Did you find them, mom?" she asked in tears.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry." I answered, and she started to cry. I rocked her around in my arms.

"Shh, don't cry, honey, we'll find them." I whispered. I gave my daughter to Jacob, who took her inside. I sighed and leaned against Edward, letting tears fall myself.

(Liana's POV)

A week and a half later:

Rose and I had walked through the forest countless times, and had never found the cliff. I was laying on the grass, and Rose was sitting next to me.

"It's not...it's not...it's not working! I can't do it! I can't heal anything!" I exclaimed after trying to heal a dead flower. I crushed a set of small stones in frustration. Rose looked down and our eyes met.

"Why can't you heal it?" she asked.

"This damn forest has drained all the power from me, which means I can't heal anything if we don't get back to the house! So come on!" I continued and got up with her and started to walk. Suddenly Rose stopped.

"Wait! If we jump, maybe we'll be able to see the cliff!" she said. I sighed and hugged her.

"Rose, you're brilliant!" I said and jumped higher than the trees. I could easily spot the cliff, though we were far away from it. I landed on my feet and told Rose I had saw the cliff we fell from, and we started to run.

"There it is!" I shouted after a couple of miles of running. Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. Emmett's voice rang through my ears, and I saw Alice behind some trees. They didn't forget us. They had been looking for us. I kept running, and tackle-hugged Alice behind her back. We fell on the bushes together.

"Liana!" she screamed and hugged me tight. I felt the wind brush my face when Rose ran to Emmett faster than a lightning. Alice told me the others had begun to pack, while she, Emmett, Bella and Carlisle had been looking for me and Rose. The four us walked hand in hand back to the house. I heard a happy scream inside, and Esme and Bella ran to me with Nessie. They all hugged me and Rose, and then I saw him. My warrior, my angel, my saviour, my Seth. I ran to him. I jumped to his neck and kissed him without words. Then I slowly took his hand and slid it on my stomach. A vampire baby grows way faster than a normal one, so my stomach was now a bit bigger.

"Our miracle." I smiled.

"Our miracle." he answered and kissed my forehead.

"Have you ever considered...getting married in some point?" Seth asked me.

"Well, I don't think now, because of the baby, but maybe, if I'll find the right guy. Oh wait, the right guy is here in front of me." I said and planted a small kiss on his lips, and went to hug Carlisle.

"Now, we have some wedding to attend! Well, in a week, but still!" Alice squealed and I left to pack. Esme came after me.

"I'm so glad you're back." she said while I put some T-shirts nicely on their place in my suitcase. I gave my mother a sweet smile, and started to gather the rest of my clothes. Esme kindly offered to help me, and in ten minutes we were in two motor boats, which took us to Rio de Janeiro.

Eighteen hours later:

The sight of our driveway made me sigh in relief, and I burst out of the car. I was walking to the door, but stopped when I saw a white, shiny and absolutely gorgeous convertible car in front of me.

"What...what's this beauty doing in here? And whose is this anyway?" I stuttered. Emmett laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"That is yours. Lamborghini Gallardo." he answered. I screamed in joy and ran to my new car. It was beautiful.

"I love it...but why did I get it?" I asked.

"Well, you were the only one of us that didn't have a car, so..." Alice smiled. I smiled. I was having Seth's baby, and got a new car. Also, Kate and the others are coming over soon, to have the wedding. We went inside, and I threw my suitcase on the floor, happily collapsing on the couch. I sunk my head to a soft pillow and gripped it tightly. I heard footsteps coming to me, and my head popped up the minute it had gone down. Edward. I looked at him murderously.

"If you take my couch away, I'll rip you to shreds, and feed the pieces to the wolves. Then I'll burn the leftovers and bury the ash. After twenty years I'll dig the ash up and throw into the sea. Then someone picks it up and feeds to his dog. So if you don't want that kind of fate, keep your hands off of my couch! I know, that vampires can't get tired, but I want to lay here. Go away, Edward! " I exclaimed sarcastically and he left, laughing. Suddenly I grabbed my stomach.

"Ow!" I yelped in pain. Carlisle ran to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think it's the baby. It's just kicking. And hard!" I exclaimed. Carlisle helped me up, and Esme came to us, a worried look on her face. The others came too, as worried as she was. Suddenly Rosalie gasped.

"You know how strong a single vampire kick can be, right?" she stuttered. I nodded slowly.

"Sure! It can rip your head off, or...oh God." I realized, that if the baby was a vampire, it could tear my stomach open. But what if it was a wolf, like Seth?

"What if the baby is a wolf and vampire hybrid? I mean...it's Seth's baby after all! And if we have to kill it or it will kill me! Or if the baby happens to be dangerous and kills you, and..." I cut off and put my head to my hands and started to sob. Alice hugged me.

"Shh, Liana, it's gonna be okay. We won't let anything happen to the baby or you. And we're going to be fine, the baby won't hurt us." she whispered soothingly. I saw tears in Esme's eyes and she ran out to cry. Jasper put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Go after her." he said, and our hero left the room.

(Carlisle's POV)

I found my angel sitting on a cliff and crying. I hated to see her like that, broken, ripped in pieces. She looked so beautiful, even she was sad.

"Don't cry, love, please, it hurts me to see you like this". I pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder and sitting down next to her. I looked at her but her gaze was far away from me.

"It's horrible." she suddenly spoke without emotion, plainly.

"What is horrible?" I asked.

"The feeling when you see someone you love in pain. Liana...she's so devastated and torn apart. She cares for us so much. She's so happy with Seth and they are madly in love! She deserves all the good things in the world, and I'm happy when she's happy. But when I saw her crying...it broke my heart! I hated it! She just broke down...I couldn't handle it. She means the world to me, and I would go to the ends of the Earth to find the things she needs. I just wasn't able to see my daughter so weak and sad." Esme told me. I kissed her head and pulled her close. She let her head rest on my chest and I gently stroked her soft cheek. She is so beautiful.

"Come on. We need to get back home. Liana might need our help." I whispered and pulled Esme up. Then I scooped her up to my arms and carried her back to the house. At the door I put her down and we walked inside. Several yelps of pain echoed through the house. We went to my office, which was now changed to a hospital room, like with Nessie's birth. Liana was laid down, and Seth and Alice were holding her hands. Esme was right. It was horrible to see her in such state.

"It...hurts!" Liana cried out. The vampire baby was kicking hard. Suddenly Seth kissed Liana's stomach, and started to whisper soothing words. Liana stopped yelping, and slowly relaxed.

"What did you do?" Bella asked.

"I...don't know. I whispered something to the baby, and it fell asleep, I guess." he answered. My eyes widened. The baby could sleep? Suddenly a low growl echoed from Seth's chest. Liana put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Seth, it's okay. Shh, calm down, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." she soothed him. Seth stopped growling, and turned to Liana.

"Sorry. It's just that...you're in pain and that's why I'm very protective of you right now." Seth answered. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Esme left the room and I was now alone with Seth and Liana.

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" I asked.

"Yes, please." she answered.

"The baby is a..."


	12. Kate's Wedding and Noah's Birth

Chapter 11: Kate's Wedding and Noah's Birth (Kate's POV)

The week had gone quickly, and it was my wedding day. We still hadn't found Lucas' parents, and we should be leaving to Forks today. What a mess. I laid on the couch, and watched as Lucas played on Tanya's computer. I had grew attached to him. Like he was my son or brother. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went to open the door. A woman and a man stood there with a little girl.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, Katrina, is it?" the man guessed. I nodded with a smile.

"I'm John and this is my wife, Cecilia. That is our daughter, Julie. We heard that you found and took care of our son." he continued. Lucas' parents. I heard footsteps.

"Mom? Dad?" Lucas asked. He came to the door. Cecilia gasped.

"Oh Lucas! My baby boy!" she squealed and pulled Lucas into a hug. His dad did the same and patted his back. Julie stretched her little arms and Lucas lifted her up to his arms. She giggled and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Lucas! Mommy! Lucas coming home!" she mumbled in her cute voice. Her mom laughed and took Julie from him.

"Yes, sweetie, Lucas is coming home. Thank you for your help." Cecilia answered. I smiled and Lucas and his family started to walk away. I looked sadly after him, and suddenly he turned around and ran to hug me. I held him in a gentle embrace, and kissed his head, not caring about his family around.

"I'll miss you." I whispered.

"I'll miss you too. I'll never forget you." he answered. I let him go and he ran back to his family. They got inside their car and drove away. I sighed and gathered myself. Then I turned to Tanya and the others.

"Okay! Who's ready for my wedding?" I asked and we all bursted into laugh. Carmen, Tanya and I got into my car, and Eleazar went to his with Garrett. We drove quickly and soon arrived to Forks. I was very relieved to see the Cullen driveway in front of me, and when I stepped out of the car, a loud scream of joy rang to my ear. My girl, Liana ran to me, with a big belly!

"Wow, look at you! Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Well, I want to keep it as a secret. Even Edward doesn't know!" she squealed happily.

"Let me guess? Bella?" I questioned. She nodded, and I could imagine her asking for Bella to put a shield on her for a little time.

"If you don't tell anyone, I think I can tell you. It's a boy." Liana whispered. I hugged her carefully and we went inside, all the way up to Alice's room, where she, Esme and Rosalie were already waiting. Alice's mouth curled up to a big smile after she saw us coming through the door and one step closer to an eternity with the man of my dreams. I sat down on a chair, and Rosalie started to make my hair.

"You're gonna look so pretty!" I heard Nessie's voice as she walked to the room. She was still so little! Soon Rosalie told me my hair was ready, and it looked fabulous. I heard shouting and footsteps, followed with the door open and Emmett, Eleazar and Jasper standing there.

"Hello ladies-"

"Get out! You're not allowed to see the bride or any of us yet!" Alice cut Emmett off, giggled and pushed the door closed. Liana and Esme laughed.

"But our own wives are inside there too! And they'll go crazy without us!" Eleazar laughed.

"I think we can manage without you for twenty minutes or so!" Carmen answered and Tanya did my make-up. Then Liana started to walk quietly towards the door, but Alice grabbed her and pulled back.

"You're not going anywhere!" she giggled.

"But I'm not married! Neither is Tanya or Renesmee!" She insisted and we laughed. Tanya threw an arm around Liana and giggled.

"But you're still with Seth. That gives you no permission to leave. And now, I'm the only single woman here!" she said. Liana laughed at the comment and nodded.

"What about me?" the little Nessie asked. Tanya lifted her on her arms.

"You're the single imprint." Bella chimed in while walking inside. We smiled and Tanya handed Bella her daughter. Then Carmen went to get my dress. I was speechless. It was absolutely beautiful. White and purple, long and flowy and just amazing. I dressed up and put on gold jewelry while Tanya, Carmen and Alice changed into their bridesmaiddresses. They looked beautiful. Liana, Bella, Rosalie and Esme, alongside Nessie left to dress up too and I was alone, when Alice and my sisters left to the isle. Eleazar came inside.

"You look gorgeous, Kate." he said while offering me his arm. I took it and smiled. I had never been more nervous in my entire existense, and behind the two doors were waiting my friends, family and the man of my dreams that could never be dreamed.

"Ready?" Eleazar whispered to my ear. I sighed and nodded.

"Ready." I lied and the doors opened. Flashes of white, purple and gold surrounded me immediately. The altar was surrounded with flowers, and the guests looked beautiful in their ouftits. Esme's hand was inside Carlisle's, and they both smiled at me. Liana smiled at me warmly with Rosalie and Bella, and Nessie waved at me. Seth was sitting next to Liana, in awe because of her beauty. But as we walked down the isle, my eyes locked to him. Garrett. He looked so handsome. The world around me was a complete blur, and I only saw Garrett. I could feel Eleazar putting my hand on his and leaving back to his seat, next to Carmen. Pastor Weber was there, to have the ceremony. Garrett started to speak.

"Kate, the minute we met, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I enjoy being with you, I love your laugh, and I melt under your eyes. The amount of love, protect and care I want and will give you cannot be described with words. I want you to be safe and happy, nothing else matters to me. I love you so much, and these words can't explain what I feel towards you. I have never, ever been more happier, than I am with you, and I'm glad to be spending the rest of my life with you. I love you." he spoke. Venom tears dropped to my cheeks, and I could hear Alice quietly squealing 'no' if I'd smudge my make-up. I took a deep breath and spoke myself.

"Garrett, I've dreamed of this moment for so long. I've never felt anything so strong towards anyone before I met you. You make me smile and laugh every day, even in the darkest moments, and I could never forget the moment I looked into your eyes and my hand touched yours. From that day forward, I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." I said and in my head replayed the memory, when Garrett wanted to test my gift while we were fighting for Renesmee. Then it was pastor Weber's turn.

"Do you, Katrina, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do." I answered. "Forever." I added with a smile.

"And do you, Garrett, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked again from Garrett.

"I do." he said. "Forever."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Pastor Weber said and my world stopped. I looked into the dreamy, beautiful eyes of Garrett. I couldn't hear anything. I didn't focus on the guests, I only cared about the wedding. I leaned forward and Garrett placed his lips on mine. I could hear cheers and when I pulled back, I saw, that everyone were standing up and smiling widely. Without warning, I ran to Tanya's arms and cried.

"Thank you." I sobbed. "For everything you've done for me. You have always been there for me. You have comforted me, when I was sad and cared for me. I love you so much. You mean the world to me. My sister." Tanya smiled and hugged me tight, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, sister." she whispered and I ran back to my husband. Husband. What a lovely word. My husband.

"How's my beautiful wife doing?" he asked while putting an arm around me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Better than ten minutes ago. God, I was nervous! But now I'm happier than ever! We're married, Garrett!" I exclaimed and kissed him before somebody's hand grabbed me from my upper arm. Alice.

"You need to change. Florida won't wait!" she squealed happily. I changed into a light blue, flowy strapless dress and put on white heels. Then I walked to our car and went inside. Garrett sat already at the driver's seat and I waved at everybody before Forks was far behind.

(Liana's POV)

A month later:

It was the December 2nd. Kate and Garrett had returned from their honeymoon two weeks ago. We were living happy but nervous family time because of my baby, whose gender only Kate, Carlisle, Seth and I knew. I had asked for Bella to block me from Edward. We had been doing well. Nessie was growing quickly, and was now in the age of a fourteen-year old. Esme and Carlisle had been celebrating their wedding anniversary in Ohio, to remember the day they first met. Rosalie and Emmett had been trying for their own baby with my necklace, but hadn't succeeded yet. Alice and Jasper were currently coming home from college and Bella and Edward were home.

The wolves were also having lots of fun last month. Sam and Emily had got married and so had Jared and Kim. Claire, Quil's imprint had her seventh birthday and was spending lots of time with her 'soon-to-be boyfriend', as she had described him. Colin and Brady were both now sixteen, and still hadn't found their imprints. Neither had Leah. But she had just said, that true love would wait. She was excited to be holding her niece or nephew in her arms, any day now.

Currently, I was laying on the couch, a hand on my stomach, and Seth was next to me. I turned my head a little, and gave him a kiss. Then I continued to watch a tv-show that was on a commercial break. Suddenly the front door opened and Jake and Nessie ran inside, and Nessie had tears in her eyes as she ran past me.

"Go away, Jacob!" she exclaimed, but Jacob grabbed her from her shoulder, and stopped her. Nessie managed to struggle out of his grip and continued to walk upstairs.

"Hey! We're not done talking! You can't just leave!" Jacob called after her.

"Oh yeah?! Watch me!" Nessie answered and went to cry to her room. Soon I heard a furious growl and in two seconds, Edward was holding Jacob from his neck.

"What did you do to my daughter!?" he shouted.

"Nothing! I swear, I would never hurt Nessie!" Jacob insisted. Edward just tightened his grip on Jacob and Seth and I stood up carefully.

"But you did!" Edward shrieked and punched Jacob to the face. His anger had been growing and now took control. Jacob phased and charged at Edward, but Bella had sprung in front of him, throwing him back. Then it was Seth's turn. Though he liked Edward a lot, he didn't want anyone to hurt his friend.

"Jake!" he exclaimed and phased too, and I had to listen as the lamps broke, tables splintered into pieces and angry growls echoed through the house as Edward, Seth and Jacob fought. Suddenly Edward - blinded by his anger at Jacob and protectiveness over his daughter - threw Seth through a window and as he landed on the ground with a thud, he whimpered in pain. I walked to Edward, fury growing visible in my eyes.

"You hurt him!" I shouted and throw Edward back, when suddenly the door smashed open, and we heard the voice of a woman we didn't expect to see or hear soon. Esme, alongside Carlisle.

"What have you done to this place?! What happened?!" she screamed.

"Jacob hurt Renesmee!" Edward breathed. Esme turned to Jacob, who was now in human form, as was Seth.

"Jacob, out!" Esme said coldly and he walked out of the door. Edward laughed after him, but stopped when Esme's sharp watch met his.

"You too, mister." she continued and Edward went after Jacob. I stood next to Bella, glancing outside where Carlisle was helping Seth. Esme looked at us dryly.

"Were you two with them?" she asked.

"Yes, Esme, we were." I answered and she pointed towards the door. We walked outside, defeated. We found Edward and Jacob sitting on two big rocks, and accompanied them.

Suddenly, pain worse than my transformation hit me. I cried out and grabbed my stomach with my both hands. Carlisle and Esme ran out, both looking extremely worried.

"Liana, what's happening?" Carlisle asked.

"It's coming! My baby's coming!" I screamed frantically. Edward and Carlisle lifted me off the ground and carried me back home. I was laid into Carlisle's office - turned to a hospital room, and Esme, Bella, Jacob and Edward went out while Seth ran inside, and took my hand.

"Liana, are you okay?" he asked me.

"It hurts so much!" I exclaimed in tears as I was put in a good position, and Carlisle told me to push. It hurt. I hadn't felt a burning like that since I was turned to a vampire. I screamed again.

"You're doing good, Liana, push again." Carlisle told me. I closed my eyes and pushed. My baby would be out soon. It would be over soon. I could make it. I had to.

I popped back to present when a wave of pain hit me and I screamed. Seth gripped my hand and kissed my forehead. I tried to smile, and listened to Carlisle again.

"Liana, a final push, and it's over, push...now!" he said and I pushed. Then a baby cry cut the air. I looked up and saw a baby crying in Carlisle's arms. He rolled my boy to a towel and laid on my arms. I kissed his forehead.

"He's beautiful." I breathed. Seth kissed me, and I gave my boy to him. He smiled, and kissed the baby's head. He gripped Seth's finger with his hands. Carlisle went downstairs to the others, and Seth helped me to sit. I put on my favorite dress, a flowy, short, light blue dress and black ballerinas. Then I cleaned my baby boy and walked downstairs, Seth right behind me. I saw everyone, and Alice's eyes met mine and I smiled. I looked to Carlisle and Esme. Their eyes sparkled with pride and exitement.

"Esme, meet your grandson, Noah." I said and laid Noah on her arms. She gasped.

"Noah? You named him after my boy?" she croaked in joy and shock. I nodded as Esme moved Noah from her arms to Carlisle's and stood up to hug me. We both cried in joy.

"I'm so happy I have you." I whispered. She kissed my hair and I went to my son. Unbelievable. My son. I had a son. I lifted Noah to my arms and walked to Seth, who was still in shock.

"That's your daddy." I said and kissed Noah's forehead. Then I kissed Seth on the cheek. Suddenly I heard something extraordinary. A little heartbeat. From Noah. I looked to the others. They had heard it too. I walked to Alice.

"And that's your aunt Alice." I said handed her nephew to her. She rocked him around, and Noah fell asleep in her arms.

(Alice's POV)

Noah was beautiful. Liana would be a great mother and Seth a wonderful father. I craddled Noah slowly in my arms and watched as he slept. Noah could sleep and had a heartbeat, but what did he eat? Suddenly Noah opened his eyes, and I saw, that they were pure golden. I looked up and Edward's eyes met mine.

'Get him blood. We'll see if he drinks it,' I said to him in my thoughts. Edward nodded and left. It didn't take long when he already returned with a small bottle filled with animal blood. I took it and looked to Noah.

"Alright Noah, drink this." I said in a cute baby voice and Noah giggled as I put the bottle right by his mouth. He started to drink. I smiled as his eyes gleamed with satisfation. Suddenly the door burst open and Leah ran inside. When she saw Noah, her eyes widened and she went to hug Seth. I smiled at the sight of them, and looked back to Noah. His bottle was empty, and he was smiling widely.

So, now we knew three things about Noah. He drunk blood, could sleep and had a heartbeat. But there was still lots of things we needed to find out about him. For example, how quickly would he age? In vampire or human speed?

We'd find that out later. Rosalie walked to me, an excited look on her face. I knew what she meant by that, and I handed Liana's son to her.

"Have you seen anything about us?" she asked, referring to Emmett and their baby. I shook my head for a no, and hugged her carefully. I kissed Noah's nose and took Jasper to hunt with me.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Jasper asked me while we walked to the forest, and was clearly referring to Noah. I smiled and took his hand.

"Yeah. Makes me wanna try for our own." I answered.

"Then you'll have to ask if Liana decides to borrow the necklace." Jasper answered, scooped me up to his arms and carried to the forest. I giggled and when Jasper finally put me down, I leaned into him and we kissed. Suddenly it started to snow, and I laughed as snow covered Jasper's nose. We caught a deer and drunk.

When we arrived back home, Rosalie was rocking Noah around, Liana, Bella, Leah and Esme like honey next to them. Carlisle, Seth, Emmett and Edward were laughing and watching TV upstairs. Jasper went with them and I joined the girls.

"He's gonna be such a mama's boy when he's a little older." I said and tickled Noah. He let out a giggle and I smiled. Suddenly my world froze, my eyes went blank and I got a vision. I saw Volterra. Then I saw Heidi hand Aro a some kind of photo. But of what? I saw Aro's eyes grow wide and then I got my sight back.

I jumped up nervously and looked to Noah. Could the picture be of him? But who would spy us?

"What's wrong, Alice?" I popped back to present as Esme's voice rang through my ears like a bell calling children for lunch.

"It's Aro. Heidi, she...gave something to him. A picture or something like that. He looked shocked and then I didn't see anything. I just wondered, what if the picture was taken of Noah?" I explained. Liana lifted Noah to her arms and he gripped her thumb with his fingers.

"But why would he be shocked?" Bella asked.

"He-wait a minute! I know! Aro has no idea that this is possible. So, what does Noah look like to him, if not a human child but an..." Liana asked.

"An immortal child!" Bella, Esme, Rose, Leah and I exclaimed in unison. She nodded. I was shocked. Noah wouldn't hurt a fly! Why would Aro think of something like that?

Suddenly the boys ran down with Nessie, after hearing us shout. They all looked worried. I sighed and went to Jasper. I looked to Edward and he read my mind, what I had just saw. His eyes widened.

"We aren't letting him anywhere near Noah." he stated, when the door burst open and Jane's cold voice rang through our ears.

"Maybe you won't, but I sure will!" she laughed and ran in with Alec, Chelsea and many others. Then the fight began.

Carlisle tried to protect Esme wherever she was, Bella was shielding us, Emmett and Rosalie fought Felix and Jasper was knocking down Alec with Edward. Seth and Leah phased and ripped many vampires to pieces. Liana grabbed the now crying Noah and handed him to Nessie.

"Go! Run only forward, don't look back! Take Noah safe and take care of yourself! You're strong, you can do it! Run as long as you don't hear our voices anymore!" Liana explained quickly and the same second she pushed Nessie out of the backdoor, I killed a vampire just behind her back. Then we saw Demitri run towards the backdoor. Liana and I ran after him, and knocked him down just before he got a hold on Nessie's hair. Suddenly Aro stepped inside and rose his hands.

"Stop this! Right now!" he shouted, and everybody stopped what they were doing. Chelsea stopped twisting and turning Esme's neck and Carlisle sprung to her immediately. Edward stopped strangling Jane, Alec stopped attacking Jasper and Rosalie, and Emmett stopped chasing Demitri around. Bella stopped shielding us. Seth and Leah turned back to humans and put their clothes on.

"Aro, my friend, thank you." Carlisle said calmly and stepped forward.

"Thank you? For what? For coming to kill myself?" Aro questioned angrily.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. We were ambushed!" Carlisle insisted. Aro laughed dryly.

"Don't fool me, Carlisle. Where's the immortal child you've created?" he asked. Our eyes widened. There was no immortal children here, unless he meant...Noah?

"We haven't created any immortal children." Liana chimed in. Aro turned to her and rose his hand. Liana took Seth's hand and walked to Aro with him. Then Aro took Liana's hand and saw, how Noah was born, and who were his parents. Suddenly Aro let go of Liana's hand and looked to her with wild eyes.

"He's yours. He's half immortal, half wolf and drinks blood, but can sleep and has a heartbeat. And this young man here is the father." he said calmly but his eyes were full of fury towards Liana and Seth.

"He is. We were blessed with Noah Emmett Cullen only a couple of hours ago, and now my sister and brother pop here like they live here!" Liana answered. Emmett smiled when hearing, that his name was Noah's middle name.

"I'm sorry, dear." Seth snarled quietly at the word 'dear'. "I'll make sure that won't happen again. Jane, Demitri, Alec, Felix. Come here, please." Aro demanded calmly and the four of them walked next to Aro without a word. I saw Chelsea sitting on an armchair, eyes closed. She seemed to be focusing. Then I heard some worried and frustrated breaths from Carlisle, who held Esme against his body, ready to tackle anybody, who'd try to attack his wife. Chelsea smirked cruelly and opened her eyes. She was still staring at Carlisle and Esme. I looked back and forth between the three, and realized, what Chelsea was doing.

She was trying to break the bond between our coven leader and his wife; our mother and father, and Carlisle was fighting back.

"You too, Chelsea." Aro continued, and Chelsea's smile disappeared and Carlisle relaxed. I focused again.

"Aro, I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave immediately." Carlisle said. Aro chuckled and rose his hand again.

"Let's not hurry, Carlisle. I'd like to see things from a different perspective. Esme, perhaps?" he suggested. Carlisle wasn't ready to let her go. When Esme tried to walk to Aro, Carlisle held her still.

"No." he demanded.

"Carlisle, trust me." Esme whispered.

"No."

"Carlisle."

"No."

"Carlisle!" Esme warned and Carlisle let her go. Esme walked to Aro and let him see everything she had experienced in these months. Kate's wedding, the worry over Liana, how much each and every one of us loved Noah. Everything.

"Interesting. Thank you, Esme. Now, where's the child? I want to see him." Aro demanded.

"He isn't here. Come to visit another time." Liana answered dryly and then, finally, Aro and his coven were ready to leave.

(Renesmee's POV)

I had stopped running the minute I had reached Port Angeles. I couldn't run away as my grandparents, parents and aunts, friends and uncles fight for me and my cousin's lives. I was holding Noah tightly in my arms. He was sleeping. My heartbeat seemed to calm him. Suddenly Noah disappeared. I panicked immediately. It was strange, I could feel him but not see him. Maybe he had a gift. He could turn invisible. I sighed in relief, when Noah turned visible again and giggled. I looked behind my back. Would it be safe to go back home now?

I decided it would. So I turned around and ran again. Noah enjoyed the wind blowing to his face, and so did I. I felt free. When I arrived to grandma and grandpa's house, I heard nothing. Were they all dead?

I was proven wrong when a wave of calm washed through me. Uncle Jasper was here somewhere! With the others! I ran inside as fast as I could and ended up on mom and dad's arms. Then I handed my cousin to aunt Liana.

"Noah! Oh, my sweet boy! Mommy and daddy missed you so much! We were worried for you and your cousin, Nessie." she spoke as if Noah would understand, what she was saying. Then I remembered his gift.

"Aunt Liana, Noah has an amazing gift! He can turn invisible!" I exclaimed. All eyes turned to me. I smiled and walked to Noah, who was held in Aunt Liana's arms.

"Noah? Would you be so nice and show mommy what you can do?" I asked. Noah giggled and put his little hands on Aunt Liana's cheeks. Then he, unknowingly, turned invisible again. Like I had done, Aunt Liana panicked. I shushed her down, put my finger to the place Noah should be and tickled him. We heard a sweet giggle and Aunt Liana relaxed.

"He needs to learn how to control that ability. Otherwise we'll be panicking all the time." Grandpa Carlisle said.

We agreed.


End file.
